Digimon : The Jiponya Series
by Koai
Summary: What happens when four years after the final battle in Season 2, a group of kids in the UK discover they are the next Digidestined? Why are they needed to help the original team save the Digital World once and for all? More info in story.
1. Journey Back to the Digital World

If we ignore what I, personally, thought to be a horrid ending to Season 2 of Digimon, this is my version of what could happen four years after the final battle. This story is based of a series of make-believe games my childhood friends and I used to play together, and I have developed the ideas further into my own story. All of the original characters are present in this story, as are my own. I do not own any of the original characters shown in the TV show, but everyone else in the story are my own creation, all based on people I know. I have tried to keep this story as close to the style of Digimon as possible, and I have tried my best not to distort the orginal characters' personalities.

If you find anything you dislike with this story, feel free to tell me in a review, but please do not do it in a horrid way. I am a nice person and am willing to try and improve with your help, so please don't flame me, and let me know what you do not like in the nicest way possible.

I hope this story can be enjoyed. It is still a work in progress, as I have been working on it for well over a year now, but would like to share what I have already.

Have fun reading guys, and thank you for doing so.

**Digimon: The Jiponya Series**

**Episode One: Journey Back to the Digital World**

Although there was quite a strong wind blowing the trees about outside, and the sun was about to set, the evening was warm and relaxing. Voices could be heard coming from a small garden on a small street in a small town in the United Kingdom, for three teenagers sat around on the patio talking and laughing. The two boys, brothers, aged fifteen and fourteen years old sat opposite their sixteen year old female friend as she told them about her day.

"So…you got stuck in the _dishwasher?_" The older boy asked, shaking his head slightly so his jet black hair was no longer blocking his view from his dark green eyes. He was wearing black trousers and training shoes, and a dark blue jumper with red stripes down the sleeves.

"Well," the girl replied, "I didn't get stuck in there, exactly. The stupid thing broke down again, so my boss had me on my hands and knees scooping the dirty water out with a jug." Both of her friends laughed. "It wasn't funny!" The girl said, even though she too smiled, "My glasses got steamed up and I was absolutely filthy by the time I got home." As she said this, she pushed her glasses up her nose which were constantly sliding down, preventing her from seeing properly. Her eyes were a light greyish green colour, her hair was long and blonde which grew down to her shoulders, where she was wearing a white top with a dark green jacket and a white scarf with black stars on it. She also wore white bandages on her wrists underneath her black sweatbands, and dark blue jeans and black and white converse with white stars on them.

"I think your café needs a new dishwasher, Charlie." The younger boy said, grinning. His hair was dark brown, as were his eyes, and he was wearing a black hooded top, brown trousers with side pockets and black training shoes.

"Me too!" Charlie replied, tucking her long, blonde hair behind her ear, "but that's not all we need replacing. The friggen coffee machine keeps leaking now as well!" Charlie sighed and shook her head as her two friends laughed again.

"You and your stories from work," the older boy said with a chuckle, "and I thought the stuff that goes on at school is weird enough."

"Tell me about it, at least none of the facilities in the cooking rooms at school ever break down!" His younger brother said.

"Hey don't speak too soon Nathan, it'll probably blow up next time we go to use it," Charlie smirked. She looked up when she heard a click at the gate leading to her garden. She smiled and stood up. "I think that's them!" The gate opened and in walked a teenage girl, fifteen years old. Her hair was light brown with darker lowlights, and her eyes were a very dark brown. She was wearing a purple top with a light blue jacket. Her grey bottoms reached just past her knee and her black and purple striped socks were covered by her black and white converse.

"Hi Charlie, Kai, Nathan, sorry we couldn't get here earlier, our mother made us walk the dog and do all those other boring chores." She said, as she approached them. Charlie smiled.

"That's ok Stephanie, I'm just glad you two could come." Charlie raised her eyebrows and looked behind Stephanie. "Oh, where's Peter?" She asked, pushing her thick black rimmed rectangular glasses up her nose again.

"He's coming in a second; Mum just wanted a word with him after he screamed at her for not letting him have his way earlier." Kai and Nathan laughed as Charlie folded her arms and tipped her head to one side.

"Younger siblings, eh? Mine are just the same…especially Gemma."

"I bet she's not that bad really," Stephanie said as she sat down next to Kai and Nathan. Charlie joined her.

"Well we can swap siblings if you want; I wonder who'll survive the longest?" All four of them laughed as the gate clicked open again. They all looked up to see a small nine year old boy at the gate. His hair was short and light brown, his eyes dark like Stephanie's. He was wearing a red t shirt with long sleeved grey top underneath, and dark blue jeans and white training shoes. He looked a little red in the face, and he rubbed his eyes before putting on his rectangular glasses.

"You ok, Peter?" Charlie asked.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, as he sulkily shuffled towards them all.

"What did Mum say to you?" His older sister asked him.

"None of your business!" Peter huffed, crossing his arms. Stephanie narrowed her eyebrows. Kai and Nathan blinked.

"Um ok…Peter, Gemma is upstairs in her room if you want to go and play with her," Charlie suggested, shrugging her shoulders. Peter nodded and glared at Stephanie before turning around and entering the kitchen door and going up to Charlie and Gemma's bedroom. Kai and Nathan looked at each other.

"Kids," Kai sighed and they all laughed again.

Above the shed where the four teenagers were sitting, on the wall, a small black and white creature crouched, staring down at them. "Kids…kids indeed," she said quietly to herself. "So these are human beings…weird looking creatures if you ask me." She squinted her bright blue eyes so she could get a better look. She focused mainly on Stephanie, who was now showing Charlie something on her mobile phone. The two girls stared at it for a moment before bursting into laughter. The creature continued to watch her. "Odd, but there's something about that human in particular. I don't know what it is though." She looked up at the sky as the wind blew harder. "Huh?" she gasped and shivered, and then looked back down at the teenagers again. "I'll be back later on," she said to herself and then just like that, she was gone.

"Huh?" Stephanie said as she looked up to the wall above the shed.

"What?" Kai asked her. Stephanie pointed to the wall.

"Something just moved up there. I saw it."

"Oh, it was probably just one of the cats jumping of the wall," Charlie said. Stephanie shrugged.

"_Weird looking cat if you ask me,"_ She thought. Nathan suddenly shivered.

"It's getting cold and dark you lot, I think we should start going inside now." He said.

"I agree, we've got a long night ahead of us, especially if we're babysitting Peter and Gemma," Kai said as he stood up. The others got up as well, and they followed Kai into the house.

* * *

There was a loud screech of fright from the men, woman and children who were going about their normal every day lives in Japan, as a large, black figure soared across the sky, blocking the sunlight from shining down on the city. The figure flew down lower and began circling the buildings, roaring loudly, as hundreds of people feared for their lives and ran about screaming and shouting.

"_WING CUTTER!"_ Came a deep voice from the creature, and just like that, a nearby building was knocked down. More people screamed as the giant dragon like creature soared higher into the air again.

Turning the many corners and rushing down the many ally ways in the city, two teenagers, a boy and a girl, both aged fifteen, were quickly making their way to the disastrous scene. The two were panting as they ran, trying to desperately to figure out what was happening. "TK!" The girl shouted as she ran, "You have any idea what's going on?" The boy panted.

"I'm not sure Kari, but we'll find out soon enough!" The two gained speed as they were getting nearer and nearer to where the creature was circling the city.

* * *

Back in her apartment, a seventeen year old girl sat in front of her television on the floor, staring absent mindedly at the program she was watching. Her mother walked past and looked down at her. "Yolei, is it really such a good idea to be sitting so close to the television screen?" She asked her. But Yolei didn't respond, instead she gasped as the scene suddenly changed.

"Hey, who changed the channel, I was watching that!" She exclaimed, but she quietened down as she realized what was going on.

"We interrupt this program to bring you some breaking news: right here in Japan, a large, dragon like creature has been sighted and appears to be attacking the city…" Yolei gasped, a horrified look appeared on her face as images of the creature were shown on the news report. She instantly jumped up and made to run out of the house. Her mother stared after her.

"I didn't say you had to stop watching the television!" She called after her. But Yolei had gone, she ran as fast as she could down the steps of her apartment, only to come face to face with a thirteen year old boy, who also appeared to be in a hurry.

"Cody!" She yelled, "Did you hear the news?" Cody panted as the two ran.

"Yeah I saw it on the television just now and was coming to find you, but it looks like we both had the same idea in mind!"

"Well I hope you know what we're gonna do Cody, coz I have no idea what's going on!"

"Well I guess we'll just figure that one out once we get there, let's just hope the others are there too!" The two teenagers ran out of their apartment and took the fastest way to where the whole thing was happening.

* * *

"_WING CUTTER!"_ The monster bellowed again, but this time it's attack missed the building and instead hit the ground, which shook, causing T.K and Kari to topple over, who had by now, reached the place. Kari screamed.

"Kari!" TK yelled, "Are you alright?" The two managed to pull themselves up as more and more people ran.

"I'm ok TK, but how on Earth are we gonna get rid of this thing?"

"I don't know! We're helpless without our Digimon!" TK replied as he and Kari looked up at the creature. Then they gasped and took a few steps backwards as it looked as though it was about to attack again, but suddenly the creature froze; it stopped as if it were listening to orders, and then, just like that, it looked up to the sky and flew off, higher and higher, until it had vanished.

Kari and TK stared at each other in open mouth shock, both of them lost for words.

"Kari, TK!" Shouted Cody, as he and Yolei approached them. Kari and TK both turned around and looked at them. Yolei bent down, resting her hands on her thighs as she caught her breath.

"We came as soon as we knew what was going on," she panted, "where's it gone?"

"I don't know Yolei; the thing just froze and then disappeared."

"Well whatever's going on, I don't like it. I don't like it one little bit." Cody growled. He looked around as many people were still scurrying about, some still panicked, others looking relieved that the monster had finally disappeared, others wondering whether or not it was going to come back.

"We should contact the others, telling them we have to meet up, right now," Kari said, taking out her D-Terminal, "We _have_ to discuss this with them."

"I agree," TK said, "Kari, tell them to meet at my place, nobody is home so we don't have to worry about what we say."

"Right," Kari nodded as she wrote out the email to send to everyone.

* * *

Back in TK's apartment, eleven out of the twelve Digidestined sat or stood around, discussing what had happened earlier on in the day.

"It's the strangest thing I've seen in a long while," eighteen year old Izzy said, his arms crossed behind his back as he paced the room.

"Well it was obviously a Digimon, what else could it have been?" nineteen year old Tai said, as he spun slightly on TK's computer chair.

"It was Airdramon," fifteen year old Ken said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I know it was Airdramon…I recognize that Digimon, because it was one of the first Digimon I had captured back when I was the Digimon Emperor." Everyone was silent for a moment or two as they all looked at him.

"But what I don't get is how Airdramon was here in our world in the first place," Sora broke the silence, "I mean how did it get here?"

"What I want to know is _why_ he was here, and more importantly, what motivation he had for attacking the city." Cody said as he stared out of the window.

"Well maybe he's one of the evil Digimon that was working for Arukenimon!" Davis suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Everyone said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah, that's right! He could be one that we missed, he might have just got away, and now he's back to finish of what he started."

"I dunno Davis, why would Airdramon just suddenly come back four years after we defeated Arukenimon and her henchman? It doesn't make much sense to me at all," Matt said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I doubt it Davis, Airdramon may just be confused and scared, that could be why he was attacking the city, and it would explain why he suddenly flew away, to try and get back home," Kari said, shrugging.

"Well what if there's more of them? Maybe there's a whole load of them that are still out there, and now they're back to avenge their Mistress?" Davis suggested.

"Oh come on Davis, you've got to be kidding me," Yolei snapped, shaking her head, "There's no way we could have missed that many of them." Izzy stopped pacing and turned to face everyone.

"Actually, Davis may have a point, Yolei." He said. Everyone stared at him blankly. "Think about it. It was eight years ago that we _thought_ we had defeated Myotismon, but four years later, he came back as Malomyotismon."

"So what, you're saying that we never really defeated any of those bad guys, and that they're coming back?" Yolei questioned.

"Not necessarily, but it's a possibility that not everything went as we thought it did. Now, I'm not saying that Davis' theory is correct, just that it _could _be a possibility. But there's something much, much more important I think we should all be wondering about right now."

"What's that?" Joe asked. Izzy looked at him.

"A Digiport has re-opened somewhere." Everyone gasped and stared at him, open mouthed.

"Of course!" Tai said, standing up, "That's how Airdramon got into our world!"

"Yeah but even so, which Digiport did he come from, and _why?_ There has to be a reason why all of this is happening, especially if it's happening here, where all of us are." Sora questioned. There was a long pause.

"Guys…do you think…it's a sign that we're once again needed in the Digital World?" Yolei asked. Izzy nodded slightly.

"Maybe. The Digiport doesn't open for no reason."

"But Izzy, if we are needed back in the Digital World, then why haven't we heard from our Digimon?" TK asked, folding his arms. "The last time the Digiport opened, it was because Tai received a distress signal from Agumon."

"Man, this is all too confusing," Kari said, pulling at her hair.

"Well you wanna know what I think? I reckon we should just go to the Digital World right away, we all still have our Digivices, so we would be able to track down our Digimon and let them know what's happening." Yolei said. Joe shook his head.

"That would be a bit risky, don't you think? If that Airdramon was attacking us humans for a reason, and Davis' theory is correct, there's a chance we could be attacked by more Digimon while travelling in the Digital World." He said, rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, not such a good idea to go venturing into the Digital World without our Digimon for protection, Yolei." Cody said. Yolei blinked and stood up.

"But guys, how else are we gonna get to them, the Digiport is obviously open for a reason, and that reason must mean we gotta go back to the Digital World! The sooner we go, the sooner we can find our Digimon and find out more about what's happening."

"I agree with you Yolei, but I don't think we should rush into anything just yet," Ken said, "We need time to think and plan our journey, once we've done that, we'll be able to go."

"But what's there to think about and plan, all we have to do is go, find the Digimon, and come back again," Yolei argued.

"Well, I agree with Ken." Izzy said. Sora stood up.

"Me too," she said.

"Me three," TK added.

"Same here," Tai and Kari chanted, nodding their heads.

"Agreed," everyone else said at the same time. Yolei stared at them all, as they all stared back at her. She let out a long sigh of defeat and sat back down again.

"Oh, fine then…" she said sulkily.

"Great, now that's sorted, somebody should contact Mimi and let her know what's going on," Joe said.

"Oh, leave that to me Joe, I'll send her an email right away," Sora said as she took out her D-Terminal.

"Excellent," Izzy said, "make sure you tell her to see if a Digiport has opened over there in New York, we need to meet up with her again, and soon."

* * *

That night, when everyone else in the house was in their bedrooms about to go to sleep, Yolei sat in her room on her bed, still dressed in her day clothes, thinking about what had been said between her and her fellow Digidestined friends. What Izzy and Ken had said made a lot of sense, when she thought about it, but all Yolei could think about was going back to the Digital World. How she missed that place, thinking about her adventures with her friends when she first discovered she was a Digidestined almost brought a tear to her eye. The old days were dangerous yes, but there was something about that time that she still loved and missed very much.

"Hawkmon," she said quietly to herself, the small red bird Digimon flashing in her mind. She missed him terribly, and she wondered if he missed her too. She suddenly gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes, standing up. _"That does it!"_ She thought to herself, _"I am not waiting around anymore. I'll go to the Digital World, find the Digimon and come back, even if I have to go alone. Even if I have to go now..." _She approached a drawer on her computer desk and opened it, taking out her red and white D3 Digivice. She then looked at her computer.

"_If I remember correctly, four years ago, Izzy said that the D3s can open the Digiport from any computer…"_ She thought to herself. She held her D3 up to the computer screen. It beeped and the Digiport automatically popped up onto the screen. Yolei took a step forward. "There's only one way to find out!" She said.

"Digiport, open!"

* * *

"Peter, are you ready yet? I need to use the bathroom!" Stephanie moaned as she walked around Charlie's living room.

"I'm coming, just give me another minute!" Peter called from upstairs.

"Aaaw hurry up!" Stephanie demanded.

"Don't worry Stephanie, he can't take as long as what Charlie does when she's using the bathroom," a small girl piped up. Charlie glared at her but everyone else laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry to say it, but it's true, Charlie," Stephanie laughed. Charlie folded her arms.

"How rude!" She snapped. Everyone laughed again.

"You lot are all lazy, it's almost three PM, and you've only been awake for half an hour," the small girl said again. She was eight years old, had short, chestnut brown hair, and light brown eyes. She was wearing a light blue sweater and dark blue jeans.

"Yeah well if Kai and Charlie hadn't forced us to stay up watching horror movies all night long, we might have got some sleep!" Nathan said, throwing a pillow at Kai's head.

"Hey!" Kai yelled, "Nobody said you had to watch it. You could have just ignored it, you know!" He said, throwing the pillow back at his brother.

"Yeah, kind of hard to do, when you've got the television on full blast!" Nathan whacked Kai around the head with another pillow and the two continued to have a pillow fight. Charlie and Gemma laughed, as Peter finally came down the stairs, fully dressed.

"It's about time!" Stephanie said, as she quickly made her way up the stairs.

"Hey, Gemma, what are they fighting about this time?" Peter asked her.

"I have no idea Peter; I've just learned to ignore them. You would really think they'd behave more maturely than this though, wouldn't you? I mean Charlie's sixteen years old for crying out loud!"

"Haha, yeah, well, I guess I know what you mean, Stephanie and our older brother are always fighting like this too. Hey, Charlie!" Peter called. Charlie turned to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok if I go on your computer for a while?" Peter asked. Charlie nodded.

"Of course it is, I'll just set it up for you."

"Thanks," Peter said with a smile.

Up in the bathroom, Stephanie was washing her hands. She towel dried them and then looked at herself in the mirror. _"My hair's a real mess,"_ she thought to herself, picking up her comb and a hair bobble. She combed through her thick, dark hair and began to tie it up. But she suddenly saw something out of the corner of her eye. She gasped and looked out of the window. Nothing was there. _"Odd,"_ she thought to herself, _"That's the second time I've seen that happen since I've been here now."_ She stared at the window for a few more seconds before resuming to tying back her hair.

Outside of the window, the small black and white creature that had been on the wall the previous evening had her back pressed against the wall of the house near to the bathroom window. She let out a sigh. "That was too close," she said to herself, and then she hopped down and vanished.

"What are you looking at, Peter?" Gemma asked, taking a seat next to Peter who was surfing the internet.

"I'm looking at some cool monster videos on the internet! Best not look Gemma-they might be too scary for you!"

"Hey, I'm not a baby, you know. I'm not scared!"

"Are too, I bet this video will scare you! I dare you to watch it."

"Fine, then I will!"

Charlie, Nathan and Kai watched the two younger children. "Were we ever that petty?" Kai asked. Peter turned to look at him.

"You still are, from the way you and Nathan were behaving earlier!" he said. Charlie burst into laughter. Nathan eyed the computer screen.

"What's that video you're watching anyway? It's a bit different to the ones you normally watch," he said. Peter turned to look back at the screen.

"Huh?" He said, for this was not the video he had opened. Instead, there on the screen, was the view of a sandy, deserted area, with what looked like a huge group of trees, far in the background. "Oh, must be a popup," he said, trying to click off it. But he could not get rid of it. "That's strange; I can't get rid of it." Charlie moved forwards.

"Come out of the way, let me see it," she said. Peter stood up and Charlie sat down in his place, examining the screen. "Hmm…" She searched for a little cross in the top corner, but there was none. "That really is odd. I should be able to close it, but there's nothing to close it with-oh, wait a second!"

"What is it?" Kai asked. But everyone fell silent and watched the screen.

"Hawkmon!" a voice called on the computer screen. "Hawkmon, where are you?"

"What's 'Hawkmon'?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea," Kai replied. His eyes widened and he pointed at the screen again. "Oh, look, there's a girl on there now!" Everyone looked at the screen again. The girl was far in the distance, still calling out for 'Hawkmon'. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud bang, the girl turned and screamed and began running towards the screen as fast as she could.

"This…is a really weird video," Charlie said, her eyes wide and glued to the screen. She and everyone else gasped as behind the girl, a huge creature could be seen, it appeared to be chasing after her. The girl kept screaming as the huge yellow tortoise like creature with spikes sticking out of its back stampeded towards her, roaring loudly.

"Cool monster video!" Peter yelled, punching the air. But his smile turned into a shocked expression; as the girl got closer and closer to the screen, they all noticed that the computer screen started to light up. The light got brighter and brighter, and the girl was now right up close to the screen, Charlie gasped and tried to jump up of the computer chair, everyone else jumped backwards as the light got brighter, and suddenly a hand popped out of the screen! Charlie and Gemma screamed loudly, another hand popped out, and then the head of the girl that was in the 'video', and before Charlie could move, she was flat on her back, her eyes wide with pure shock, the girl that had somehow come out of the computer on top of her.

Everyone remained silent for a few seconds, as Stephanie came back down the stairs. She stared at everyone and at the girl. "Did I miss something?!" she demanded, her eyes growing wide. The girl that had come out of the computer pulled herself to her feet and quickly backed away from everyone else. Gemma and Peter stared at her, their eyes wide, and their mouths open. Stephanie rushed forward and helped Charlie to stand up.

"Who are you, and what in the world just happened?!" Charlie demanded, shouting at the girl. The girl blinked and took a step backwards.

"Yeah, how did you come out of the computer, is this some kind of joke or something?" Kai snapped. Stephanie glared at the girl and Peter and Gemma just stood there in silence, too shocked to even move. But Nathan saw that this new girl was just as frightened as they were, and Kai and Charlie yelling at her wasn't going to solve anything.

"Guys, just chill out! There's no need to go shouting at her!" Kai and Charlie backed down and Nathan looked at the girl, who took yet another step backwards. "Its alright…just tell us what happened; what's your name?" The girl blinked.

"My name…my name is Yolei," she replied. "Man, this is awkward…I didn't mean to end up in your house, and I truly am sorry…I had no idea this was going to happen."

"Yeah well neither did I, it's not every day a girl comes out of your computer and lands on top of you," Charlie said. Yolei blinked and turned a shade of pink.

"I'm sorry…I…I guess I should explain everything. But it's not going to be easy, and I wouldn't normally tell people about it, but seeing as I've ended up in your house, you have a right to know. So here goes. The world that I have just came from is called the Digital World, and it is full of monsters called Digimon. Back in Japan where I live, there are ten other teenagers just like me who are able to travel to the Digital World, along with their Digimon Partners. Oh, and there's a girl in New York as well who was part of the original Digidestined eight years ago. Since we defeated the evil Digimon four years ago, we haven't seen our Digimon partners since, as they had to go back to the Digital World and the Digiport was closed."

Everyone stared at her, their eyes wide open. "The Digiport? That must be the thing you just came out of, right?" Kai asked.

"That's right, the Digiport opened on your computer and I was able to travel out of it and escape from that Digimon that was chasing me."

"Why was it chasing you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure. Last night in Japan, a Digimon called Airdramon somehow got through a Digiport and started attacking the city that I live in. None of us Digidestined know why, or how Airdramon was there, or why he was attacking us. We were all meant to travel to the Digital World together soon to find our Digimon. We figured if the Digiport was open again, we should go back to see our partners while we had the chance, and try and find out why all of this is happening." Yolei took a deep breath.

Peter's glasses slid down his nose. "I must be dreaming," he finally spoke. Stephanie let out a huge gasp. Everyone stared at her.

"Last night! When I saw that…that thing on the wall by the shed! I saw this creature, it was staring at me, but as soon as I looked, it vanished!" Yolei's mouth fell open. Charlie sighed.

"Listen, I already told you, it was one of my cats."

"No, it wasn't, I saw it again just now while I was in the bathroom, it was looking at me through the window!"

"It would make a lot of sense," Yolei said, putting her hand to her chin, "if a Digiport has opened here, it would make sense that you're seeing Digimon about. But the question is, 'why'?"

"Digimon…" Gemma spoke, "The whole thing is just so…bizarre." Yolei looked at the small girl.

"You know kid, that's exactly what I thought when I first found out about Digimon, and it's even weirder actually being in the Digital World and finding your partner." Yolei sighed. "Like when I first met Hawkmon, that was weird in itself…but to fight along side him…it was incredible." Nathan blinked.

"So _that's_ what Hawkmon is! He's your Digimon!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right, Hawkmon is my Digimon partner."

"Interesting," Kai said, "But I do have a question. If you and your friends were meant to be travelling together, how come you're on your own?" Yolei laughed nervously and put her hand behind her head.

"I…guess the excitement of knowing the Digiport was open again just got to me. I'd do anything to see Hawkmon again, even if it means taking risks…oh boy, are the others gonna be mad at me, we agreed not to go until we had it all planed out…but I was mad at the time…" she trailed off and pulled at her long, violet hair.

"I'm…taking it you didn't find Hawkmon," Charlie broke the silence. Yolei shook her head and sighed.

"I'm guessing it will be a long while before I see him again. I should have just waited until the others were ready…"

Gemma looked at the computer screen. "Well, the Digiport is gone. It's…vanished." Yolei turned around and let out a cry of terror.

"Oooh no, how am I gonna get back now?" she cried, putting her hands to her face.

"Hey, don't worry, we'll figure something out," Charlie said.

"Yeah, yeah, maybe I, I just, I need to open it again with my D3 Digivice…"

"Digivice, huh?" Peter asked. Yolei nodded and reached into her pocket, taking out a handheld sized device; it was white and red.

"Yeah, these things are called D3 Digivices, they allow us to open the Digiport on any computer and travel to and from the Digital World. They also help us to track down people and Digimon."

"Wow that's so cool, I wish I had a Digivice," Gemma said quietly.

"Well not everyone has one; you have to be a Digidestined."

"I see," Kai said, "This is all very interesting."

"I know what you mean…if you ask me, I think all of this is happening for a reason." Yolei said.

"How do you mean?" Stephanie asked. Yolei turned to face her.

"Well, let's put it this way. The Digiport opened on a computer, here, in this house. I did absolutely nothing to open it, it just opened automatically right? And you said that you saw a creature above the shed out there, didn't you?"

"That's right," Stephanie said, "So you think it could mean something?"

"Yes, I do, I don't believe that all of this is a mistake. And it would explain why Airdramon was here in the real world. I'm guessing that something's happening, and if all of this is happening to you guys, it must mean something."

"This is all too much for me," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"I know, I still can't get it into my head, and I really think I should get going soon to let the others know what's happening, but first, since I'm here, why don't you introduce yourselves?" The four teenagers and two children laughed nervously, but Kai stepped forwards.

"Well, my name is Kai, and this is my brother, Nathan." Nathan nodded and smiled nervously.

"I'm Stephanie," Stephanie said. Peter stepped forwards and smiled.

"Name's Peter and this is Gemma. She's scared of everything," Peter said. Gemma glared at him.

"I am not!" She cried. Yolei laughed but stopped when Charlie walked up to her.

"Charlie," she said firmly. Yolei looked a little intimidated, but Charlie smiled warmly at her. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Yolei. But surely you understand that in our position, anybody would have freaked out." Yolei smiled.

"Of course I understand. That was my reaction the first time I saw it happen too. I'm just sorry that it happened at all."

"Well, it's happened now, and I guess the best thing we can do is figure out a way to help you get back home." Kai said. Charlie nodded and looked at Yolei again.

"Yeah. It's extremely odd, all of this, but if you're willing to stay here for a bit and explain more to us about Digimon, I'm definitely willing to help you, ok?" She said, holding out her hand. Yolei stared at her, but grasped Charlie's hand firmly and shook it.

"Deal."

**To Be Continued…**

**_What was the motivation behind Airdramon's attack? Are these new kids really the new Digidestined? Will Yolei ever make it back home? Find out on the next 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'!_**


	2. Meet the Digimon

**Digimon: The Jiponya Series**

**Episode Two: Meet the Digimon**

It was slowly approaching midday, and Cody was making his way down the steps from his apartment. He and the other Digidestined had planned to meet at Tai and Kari's that day to discuss more about the Digital World. He yawned widely; he hadn't slept very well the previous night. _"I guess the thought of seeing Armadillomon again really got to me…or just the thought of actually having the chance to go back to the Digital World; it's all I can think about!"_ He thought to himself. He sighed and walked out onto the street, only to see a tall blonde boy wearing a hat.

"Hey TK, you ready to go to Tai and Kari's place?" Cody asked. TK turned around and greeted Cody.

"Morning, Cody, yeah I'm all set, but I've been waiting for Yolei for some time now. Have you seen her?" Cody blinked.

"I'm afraid I haven't TK, I've only just came out of my apartment. Maybe she forgot that you were gonna walk there together and already went ahead to meet the others." He suggested. TK nodded.

"You're right; we should just go on ahead and hope to see her there."

"Right, let's get going then," Cody nodded, and they both started walking.

* * *

Back in Yolei's room, a light from her computer started to shine brightly; there was a yell and Yolei crash landed on her bedroom floor. "Woah!" She exclaimed to herself, "Man that really is something! Wait till I tell the others what I discovered!" She stood up and looked back at her computer screen. The Digiport closed and Yolei took out her D-Terminal and began to write an email.

"_Don't worry about me; I got back to Japan safely. I'm off to tell the others about our meet up right now, I'll email you as soon as I know more."_

* * *

Back in the United Kingdom, everyone stood around Charlie's computer as she sat on the chair. "It's an email from Yolei!" Charlie said. "She said she got back home safely."

"That's a relief, from what I've heard the Digital World is a pretty dangerous place," Nathan said, sitting down on the sofa.

"Yeah, especially without Hawkmon with her, I was worried she'd get chased by that monster again," Stephanie added. Charlie typed a reply on her computer and then spun around on the chair to face the others.

"Well, I guess all we can do now is wait, I suppose. As soon as Yolei tells her friends what's gone on, I'm sure she'll email us letting us know more." She said.

"Right, well when she does, make sure you contact us, Charlie. We've been here a while so Nathan and I should get going home now." Kai replied. Stephanie stepped forward.

"Yeah, Peter and me need to get going as well; I bet Mum has more chores for us to do," she said miserably.

"Yeah I guess I need to start cleaning the place up after the mess we all made last night before Mum gets home. And no offence, but it would be a lot easier without you lot in the way." Charlie smirked. Everyone else laughed.

"Ok, well like Kai said, contact us as soon as you find out more," Stephanie said, as she made her way into the kitchen and picked up her bag and put her shoes back on. Peter, Nathan and Kai did the same.

"Of course I will. You four take care, ok? If there are Digimon on the loose around here, anything could happen." They all nodded.

"See you soon Charlie, bye Gemma!" Nathan said. They all said their goodbyes before departing through the kitchen door and through the gate that lead out onto the streets.

"Well, we've got a lot of tidying up to do Gemma," Charlie said to her younger sister, "How about you go and see your rabbit and feed him, and try and tidy some stuff up in the shed, and I'll tidy up in here."

"Alright, I will do. Can I let Skippy out for a bit?" Gemma replied as she put on her dark blue and pink converse.

"I dunno, maybe later once we've got the place tidied a bit, ok?" Charlie said.

"Ok," Gemma said. She opened the kitchen door and went outside into the garden.

* * *

"It's about time guys, we've been waiting for you," Davis said when TK and Cody finally arrived.

"Sorry, we were waiting for Yolei before we realized she must already be here," Cody replied as he and T.K removed their shoes. Kari looked up at them.

"But Yolei isn't even here," she said. Cody blinked.

"But I waited for her for a while; we just assumed she'd already left." TK said. He and Cody took a seat.

"Well maybe she's doing a Davis and is still fast asleep," Tai said.

"Hey!" Davis yelled. Everyone laughed, but just then Kari's bedroom door slid open and everyone turned to see a very out of breath Yolei standing in the doorway, leaning on the wall for support.

"I think I've found more Digidestined," she panted. Everyone gasped and stared at her. Izzy shook his head and blinked.

"Yolei what in the world are you talking about?" he asked.

"Where have you been anyway? TK was waiting for you Yolei!" Cody said.

"How can there be more Digidestined, I think Yolei's gone crazier than she already is," Tai said. Yolei shook her head madly and screamed.

"Guys, enough with the questions and the yelling, just give me some time to explain myself!" She shouted loudly. Everyone fell quiet and Yolei shut the bedroom door and walked to the centre of the room.

"Now, I know we all agreed not to go to the Digital World until we all agreed that the time is right, but I just got carried away last night and I managed to open the Digiport on my computer."

"WHAT? YOU WENT TO THE DIGITAL WORLD?!" Izzy shouted, waving his arms about madly.

"Quit it Izzy, take it easy!" Tai said, "Yolei, why on earth did you go there by yourself? That was an incredibly dangerous, not to mention, stupid thing to do!" He said.

"I know Tai, but I just couldn't help myself. But I didn't get hurt did I?" Yolei replied. Everyone remained silent, which Yolei took as the chance to carry on explaining. "So I went in search of Hawkmon. I knew it would be dangerous being there alone, which is why I was trying to find him and the other Digimon. I wasn't having much luck in tracking them down, and after staying there for a few hours I decided it would be time to head back to the real world." Yolei turned her head and the light from the window made her glasses flash. "That's when a Tortomon appeared out of nowhere and began to chase me."

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about when I say it's too dangerous," Tai said.

"I know, I realize that now, Tai. So anyway as I was running I saw a TV lying in the sand, like the ones Davis, Kari, T.K, Cody, Ken and I used to travel through back in the old days. I knew it was my only chance to escape and just assumed it would take me back to room here in Japan." Yolei sighed and folded her arms. "But I was wrong."

"So where did you end up then?" Matt asked.

"I travelled back through the Digiport alright, but through a totally different computer. This one sent me to a house in England."

"In _England?_" Cody gasped.

"Yep, believe it or not, I ended up in England…and I met these six kids, Kai, Nathan, Charlie, Stephanie, Peter and Gemma. I obviously had to explain to them what had happened. I mean you should have seen their faces, they were so totally freaked out."

"No kidding," Sora said, "after all, it's not everyday a girl comes flying out of your computer."

"Exactly," Yolei said, "That's what Charlie said. I told them about the Digital World, and what happened yesterday with Airdramon. And guys, you're not gonna believe this, but Stephanie even said she's been seeing Digimon over there in England." Everyone gasped again.

"Yolei, are you sure she wasn't just toying with you?" TK asked. Yolei shook her head.

"No way TK, after what had happened, I doubt they'd take all of this as a joke. But it happened for a reason guys. That Digiport opened on _Charlie's _computer. Digimon are being sighted around her neighbourhood, and all six of them were there at the time I came out of Charlie's computer." There was a long pause.

"You think…they're Digidestined?" Ken suddenly asked. Everyone gasped and looked at him.

"I think so. I told Charlie I'd email her once I've told you guys about her and the others. Something's going on guys, and I think it's up to us to try and figure it out."

"Interesting…very, very interesting…" Izzy said. "I think you may have a point Yolei. Tell us more about what happened."

* * *

The eight year old carefully lifted a large bag of rabbit food off one of the shelves in the shed and placed it on the floor. She then turned to the rabbit hutch. "Don't worry Skippy, your dinner is coming," she smiled and opened the hutch, taking out a small silver bowl. She gently patted the grey rabbit on the head and then closed the hutch, and turned back to the bag of rabbit food. She opened it, and carefully poured some of the food into the bowl, and when she was done, placed it back in the hutch. "There you go," she said, making sure the hutch was closed again. She smiled as she watched the rabbit nibble at some food.

There was a shuffle. Gemma gasped and turned to face the shelving on the opposite side of the shed. She heard it again. "Lea, is that you? Or maybe Twinkle?" she laughed, guessing it must be one of the cats. There was even more shuffling, and something moved inside one of the cardboard boxes. "Ok, you can come out now, you lazy little kitty!" Gemma took a step forward and grabbed the cloth of the top of the box and to her surprise, out jumped a small white creature. It jumped towards her, Gemma's eyes grew wide with shock, and she tried to step back but fell backwards onto her bottom and screamed loudly.

The creature, obviously startled by Gemma's sudden outburst, also made a screaming noise. Gemma was even more scared by this and screamed even louder, trying to crawl backwards, but her back hit the rabbit hutch. The small white creature also continued to scream, it too fell backwards.

There was only so much screaming a small girl could do, and she eventually had to stop to catch her breath. As she did so, the creature also stopped and took a deep breath. Gemma continued to stare at it, although she was now silent, she was still terrified. The creature stared right back at her, not moving. When she finally plucked up the courage, Gemma stood up. The creature also stood up, which surprised Gemma so much she cried out again. The creature also made a similar noise.

"Huh?" Gemma said.

"Huh?" The creature mimicked. Gemma's mouth fell open in shock and she tried to move towards the shed door. The creature did the same, and Gemma gasped and jumped backwards, staring at the creature, her eyes wide open. The creature laughed.

"You're really funny for a human being!" it squeaked.

"Wait, what?" Gemma cried. The creature laughed again. "How can you talk?" The creature laughed even harder and fell to its knees, clutching its stomach. Gemma noticed it was a mouse like creature, with big round ears and small paws. It stood on two legs, all four of its paws were a pale yellow colour, and its belly, muzzle and the tips of its ears were the same colour. It had an extremely long bushy tail with a pale yellow tip, and above the tip and paws, was light pink fur. The insides of its ears were also light pink, and on each of its cheeks was a light pink zigzag pattern.

"Why are you laughing at me? It's not funny!" Gemma bellowed, her hands turning into fists. The creature stopped laughing and looked up at the human girl with its large, orange eyes.

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to come across as rude. I just thought human beings wouldn't get freaked out so easily, but I guess I was wrong." The creature giggled and put one of its tiny paws behind its head, rubbing the back of it. Gemma blinked and then remembered what Stephanie had said about seeing a small creature around the shed.

"Are you a Digimon?" Gemma blurted out. The creature gasped and stared at her.

"Wow you humans are much smarter than I imagined too!" It said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Gemma asked.

"Oh nothing, I didn't mean you're dumb, I just…how do you know about Digimon?" It asked. Gemma took a step forward.

"A girl came out of our computer earlier on today; she said she came from the Digital World through a thing called a Digiport." She replied.

"Oh, I see!" The creature said. "Well I'm a Digimon alright, my name is Enaimon, and it's a pleasure to meet you!" She squeaked. Gemma blinked.

"Cool, Enaimon! Well my name is Gemma, but you're welcome to call me Gem if you wish." She said. Enaimon giggled.

* * *

"Home at last," Stephanie sighed as she and Peter dumped their bags in the hallway and headed for the living room.

"Yeah, hey, maybe if we're extra nice to Mum, she'll let us go on the computer…we might be able to open the Digiport again!" Peter whispered.

"Oh, I don't know Peter; it might not be such a good idea right now. We should wait until Charlie contacts us again." His sister replied. Peter groaned and made his way up to his room. Stephanie sighed and headed up to her room too, closing the door behind her. She took out her mobile phone from her pocket and checked the time. Six PM. She went over to her bed and collapsed on it; it had been an extremely long day. This whole Digimon business fascinated her, but at the same time confused her very much.

She lay there on her bed for a few seconds before pulling herself up to look out of the window. She sighed and stared out into the distance, looking at those familiar rooftops, those trees far in the distance, the yellow sun that lit up the town, those big bright blue eyes…_ "Those big bright blue eyes?!"_ She thought to herself, shaking her head to bring herself back to reality. She looked again, and sure enough, there was a pair of big bright blue eyes staring at her through the window. Stephanie gasped and lost her balance and fell of her bed onto the hard floor. She moaned and pulled herself up, slowly approaching the window again.

Sure enough, when she looked again, there was a small black and white creature with huge blue eyes staring in at her through the window. It had its paws pressed against the glass and looked somewhat surprised to see Stephanie.

"I'm dreaming," Stephanie said, rubbing her eyes. But the creature was still there. She decided to open the window so she could get a better look at the tiny creature. To her surprise, it hopped inside and stood on her windowsill. Stephanie blinked.

"I guess I couldn't hide from you forever," the creature spoke. "I've been watching you for some time now."

"You…you're that thing that I saw last night and then again today at Charlie's house, right?" Stephanie asked. The creature nodded and folded its tiny arms.

"That's right. I'm sorry I've been following you around, but I've been meaning to talk to you humans, you in particular."

"Um…ok..?" Stephanie said. The creature tipped its head to one side.

"My name is Roslamon, what's your name?"

"Roslamon?" Stephanie said, "So you're a Digimon?" The creature nodded and smiled slightly. _"Wow,"_ Stephanie thought to herself, _"this really is getting too weird for me now."_ "I'm Stephanie," she finally said. "Why do you want to talk to me?"

"You're one of the six new Digidestined, Stephanie," Roslamon replied. "That's why all of us Digimon ended up in the place where you six humans are."

"What? Me, a Digidestined? Now I really _am_ dreaming," Stephanie said, her voice shaking.

"No, this is all very real. You and your friends have been chosen to help us save the Digital World!" Stephanie said nothing; she simply stared at Roslamon in pure shock.

* * *

Kai and Nathan sat in Kai's room back at their house. Kai sat on his bed and Nathan sat on the floor, his back against the wall. Kai kept flipping his phone over and kept swapping which hand he held it in.

"Will you stop that Kai, you're making me nervous." His brother said, twiddling his thumbs. Kai shook his head.

"Sorry," he said, "This is just really strange. A girl comes out of Charlie's computer, claims to be a Digidestined and tells us that creatures called Digimon exist and one was attacking her city. It's really weird."

"I know. But Charlie said she'll let us know as soon as Yolei contacts her again."

"Yeah…well, I just-wait-what's _that?_" Kai said, pointing at his computer screen. Nathan jumped up and gasped.

"Isn't that a Digiport?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's the same thing Yolei came out of," Kai replied. The two brothers approached the computer.

"Why has it opened on your computer?"

"I'm not sure," Kai said. They both gasped as the screen suddenly lit up, a blinding light filled the room. "Get back!" Kai yelled, as he and Nathan ran back, hitting their backs hard on the bedroom wall, the both of them shielding their eyes with their arms. They waited a few seconds before the light dimmed down and eventually vanished.

"Is it safe to look?" Kai asked.

"I think so," Nathan replied, even though the both of them still had their arms above their faces.

"Would you _stop_ shoving?" A voice said from in front of them.

"_Me_ stop shoving? It's _you_ that's been bumping into me!" a different voice cried.

"What the..?" Kai and Nathan said, lowering their arms. But they both yelled with fright to see two large creatures, both of them reaching Kai and Nathan's waists, standing before them, bickering.

"What do you mean I was bumping into you, you haven't stopped getting in my way ever since we started this stupid journey!" One of them squawked. It was a large, pale blue bird, with a grey skull on its head and long green claws sticking out of its wings.

"Oh shut up, do you ever stop moaning?" the other growled. This one looked like an oversized rabbit, it was red with a huge dark blue tuft of hair on its head, and had long black claws on its dark blue paws.

"Um, excuse me, but could you guys stop bickering for a second and tell us what the hell's going on?" Kai suddenly interrupted. The two creatures fell quiet and turned to look at the two brothers. The red rabbit stepped forward.

"My apologies, young sir, I'm afraid my annoying companion here distracted me from introducing myself. I am Ebemon, and I am a Digimon from the Digital World." The bird creature growled and pushed Ebemon out of the way so he could stand before Kai and Nathan.

"Name's Skulomon kids and I think you'll find I'm much better Digimon than Ebemon over there."

"You are so not!" Ebemon argued.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Nathan said, waving his arms about. "There's really no need for this! Just take a deep breath and calm down."

The Digimon glanced at each other and then did what Nathan told them to do. There was a long pause.

"So you guys are Digimon," Kai said, a small grin appearing on his face.

"That's right kid." Ebemon said.

"Why did you come to us?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan, that's a stupid question," his older brother mocked, "they obviously came to us because we're the new Digidestined, just like Yolei predicted!" Ebemon hopped up and down.

"You got it in one!" he said.

"Does this mean that everyone else is a Digidestined too? I mean, Charlie, Peter, Gemma and Stephanie…they were all there when Yolei was telling us about Digimon too." Nathan said.

"Well you'll find out soon enough, kid," Skulomon said, flapping his wings slightly. Kai and Nathan stared at each other and then back at the two Digimon, a mixed expression of delight and shock upon their faces.

* * *

"Forgive me, Roslamon, but this is very new to me, and it's a lot to take in all at once," Stephanie said as she stared down at the small Digimon. Roslamon stared back up at Stephanie. She was so tiny for a Rookie stage Digimon. As Stephanie sat curled up on her bed, her knees tucked under her chin, and her arms wrapped around her legs, Roslamon only just reached up to her knees.

"Well of course it is," she replied, "this has to be the last thing you were expecting. It's a shock for me as well, you know."

"How come?" Stephanie asked her.

"Well, I never thought I'd get this far. When me and the other Digimon discovered the Digital World was in danger, we all agreed to stick together until we got to the real world in order to find you all. But…something happened, and we got separated. The ground suddenly opened up and we got sucked into different areas of the Digital World, and we had to make our own way to the real world. Well…I did, at least. I have no idea if the other Digimon are together or not. I'm surprised I made it this far on my own."

"So there are more of you Digimon?" Stephanie asked. Roslamon nodded.

"There are five more Digimon that have travelled to the real world. We came here for you humans." Stephanie sat up straight.

"So Yolei _was_ right!" She said, "All of this _is_ happening for a reason!" Roslamon raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Yolei?" She asked. But right then, Stephanie's door opened and in came Peter.

"Stephanie can I borrow your phone for a minute, I want to call Adam." He said.

Both Roslamon and Stephanie froze. Peter stared at Roslamon. "What is _that?_" Peter said, walking towards her. Although the Digimon had her back turned to Peter, she could sense him getting nearer and nearer. He reached out his hand to touch her but Stephanie jumped up.

"No Peter, don't!" She cried, and Roslamon jumped as well and turned to face Peter. Peter's mouth fell open.

"Woah!" He exclaimed. "Is this one of those creatures we were talking about? A Digimon?" Roslamon sighed with relief.

"It's ok Stephanie. If he knows about Digimon, he must be a Digidestined too." She said.

"Woah, you _are_ a Digimon!" Peter gasped. Stephanie pressed her finger to her lips.

"Peter shut up; do you want Mum and Dad to hear?" Peter turned pink slightly and then looked at Roslamon again.

* * *

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, Charlie!" Gemma squealed as she came running into the house. Charlie came running down the stairs to tend to her sister.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Gemma laughed.

"Nothing's wrong Charlie, it's just, I gotta show you something!"

"Well can't it wait? I'm a bit busy right now; I have to take this stuff back up to the attic."

"Charlie it's really important! I've found a Digimon!" Gemma exclaimed. Charlie's glasses slid down her nose.

"What do you mean? You gotta be joking me, right?" She asked. Gemma folded her arms and smiled.

"Fine, well if you won't come out, I'll just get her to come in," she said. She turned to face the kitchen door and then gestured for something to come into the house. With a laugh, the small white Digimon hopped into the kitchen and turned to face Charlie.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" Gemma asked her big sister. Charlie gasped but smiled at the same time, dropping the quilts and pillows onto the floor.

"This is…unbelievable." She said, crouching down onto the floor to get a better look at the Digimon.

"Well you better believe it Charlie; I'm your sister's Digimon." She replied. Charlie shook her head and then stood up.

"Are there more Digimon about?" she asked.

"I would imagine so," Enaimon said with a wink. Charlie's eyebrows rose.

"I think I'm gonna take this stuff back up to the attic, and then I'll be right back down again," she said, "There's a lot of talking we should do." She picked up the quilts and pillows again and carried them upstairs. When she was there, she pulled down the ladder that led to the attic and began to climb up, gripping the pillows and quilts tightly with her free hand. She pulled herself up when she got to the top and dumped them down in a corner in the attic. Then she took a deep breath and pushed her glasses back up the ridge of her nose again.

Just as she was about to go back down, she heard a noise coming from the very back of the attic. This area was built into the wall, like a shelter, so everything was dark in there. Charlie stared at it and then turned and walked towards it. "Must be a bird or something that's trapped," she said to herself. She bent down and crept towards the hole, trying to see if anything was in there. There was a loud cough, and Charlie jumped slightly. "Ok, that's no bird," she said. Then it hit her. "What if…it's a Digimon?" She said. "Hello?" She asked.

"…Digimon…" the voice said. Charlie smirked.

"I knew it," she said, "You are a Digimon, aren't you?" There was a purple flash in the darkness, and two bright purple eyes appeared.

"You're pretty smart," the Digimon said again, "and you're also pretty brave, too. I would have expected you to run by now." Charlie gave a small laugh.

"I've already met a Digimon. My sister found one. They're both down there now. Are you going to come out of there so I can get a better look at you?" She asked.

"I…suppose that would help, huh?" The Digimon said. Charlie crawled backwards a bit to give the Digimon some room. The purple eyes got nearer and nearer until the Digimon was standing in the light for Charlie to see. While Charlie was crouching on the floor, the Digimon was the same height as her, which would mean she would come up to her waist when Charlie was standing. She had a short tail with a black tip, and quite long furry ears. She was covered in orange fur and had three black stars on both of her cheeks, and also had three pink zigzags on her shoulders. Her front paws were bandaged and she had black claws. She looked up at Charlie who stared at her in astonishment.

"Wow," Charlie said, "You're...beautiful," she said. The Digimon laughed nervously.

"How do I know you're just saying that so I don't start attacking you with my claws, huh?" She said, flexing her black claws. Charlie gasped a little, and the Digimon laughed. "Hey, I'm just kidding with you, I wouldn't hurt you," she laughed. "So what's your name, missy?" She asked her.

"Charlie," Charlie said to her, "You must have a name too, right?"

"Of course I do, my name is Koaimon," the Digimon said.

"Excuse me for asking, but how did you end up in my attic?" Charlie asked her. Koaimon folded her arms.

"I was travelling through the Digital World alone after I got split from the others. I knew I had to get to the real world to find you humans, so as soon as I found an open Digiport, I was able to use some of my energy to transport myself, and I ended up coming out of your computer yesterday. I must of stood there in your living room for a few minutes just trying to take in what happened and that I was actually in the real world, but then I heard the door open and I just ran up the stairs so I wouldn't be seen…and I saw that the ladder to the attic was down, and my only thought was to just get away so nobody would see me." The orange Digimon took a deep breath.

"Wow," Charlie said, "This is all starting to make sense now…like how Stephanie said she saw a Digimon, and why the Digiport was open on my computer…and my sister has a Digimon downstairs too…Koaimon, do you think you're ready to meet them?" Koaimon nodded.

"Yes please! I need to get out of this attic, it's freezing in here!" Charlie laughed. She then moved towards the square hole in the floor that led to the ladder and began to climb down. She jumped off when she was one or two steps from the ground and then looked back up to see Koaimon's face peering over the edge.

"Well come on down, then!" Charlie called up to her.

"Ok, you might wanna step back though," Koaimon replied. Charlie blinked but took a few steps back anyway. Then, Koaimon leapt into the air and fell through the hole, landing firmly on her feet. Charlie's glasses slid down the ridge of her nose yet again.

"Wow," she said, "how'd you do that?" she asked.

"I'm a Digimon, there are many things I can do," Koaimon replied, folding her arms and holding her head up proudly.

"Yeah, of course," Charlie laughed, "Well come on, let's introduce you to my sister and her Digimon!"

"Right," Koaimon nodded and followed Charlie down the stairs and into their living room where Gemma had her back to them, sitting on the floor.

* * *

"Do all Digimon come out of computers?" Kai asked as he watched Ebemon and Skulomon as they looked around his bedroom.

"Not all the time," Ebemon replied, "it really does depend on where the Digiport is."

"You mean a Digiport isn't necessarily inside of a computer?" Nathan asked.

"That's right. A Digiport can be almost anywhere. But most of the time, it's found in a computer." Skulomon said.

"Interesting," Kai said, as he fiddled with his phone again, "that would explain how Airdramon appeared in Japan where Yolei lives. There's no way a huge Digimon like that could have come out of somebody's computer without them noticing it."

"Yeah, I agree with you there. It could have come from anywhere." Nathan replied. "This whole thing is fascinating. Kai, we really should contact Charlie and Stephanie, and try to meet up." He looked at Skulomon and Ebemon. "Something's telling me these two aren't the only Digimon we're gonna meet."

"Right," Kai agreed, dialling a number into his phone, "I'll call them right away and ask them to get over here."

* * *

Back in Japan, it had been a few hours since the Digidestined had met up to discuss the recent events. Yolei had told everyone exactly what had happened, and they had all agreed to go to the Digital World the very next day once Yolei had emailed Charlie again. That evening, T.K, Yolei and Cody were walking back to their apartment building.

"I have to admit, I admire your bravery to travel to the Digital World on your own like that Yolei," Cody spoke.

"Same here, I guess," TK said, "even if it was incredibly stupid and dangerous." He added. Yolei's cheeks flushed slightly and she bit her tongue.

"Yeah, we all know, Yolei's stupid and stubborn and never listens to anyone, I get the picture ok TK?" She snapped. TK looked taken back.

"Geez, calm it a bit Yolei, there's no need to bite my head off," he said, holding his hands up. Yolei sighed.

"I know I'm sorry." She said. "I'm still trying to get my head around it all."

"Well I don't blame you for being jumpy, especially since a Digimon attacked our city. Who knows whether or not Airdramon will come back?" TK replied.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Cody said. "And I was also thinking, what if more Digimon like Airdramon are on their way?"

"You mean you think more could be coming to attack?" TK asked.

"I'm not quite sure; I mean none of us know why Airdramon was attacking our city. That's why we have to go to the Digital World tomorrow and find our Digimon." Cody answered. All three of them stopped when they reached their apartment building.

"Right, so we all know the plan for tomorrow then," Yolei said. "We meet at Kari and Tai's place again at ten AM, and we make sure we've got everything we need, and then off we go." The two teenage boys nodded in agreement.

"Ok, everything's sorted, so we best go home and get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." TK said. "Good night guys," he said as he headed for his apartment. Cody and Yolei said goodnight and they too, made their way to their homes for the evening.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Why have these new Digimon appeared in the real world? And why is the Digital World in danger? Find out on the next 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'!**_


	3. The Adventure Begins

**

* * *

******

Digimon: The Jiponya Series

**Episode Three: The Adventure Begins**

"What, you want us to come over to your house right away?" Charlie exclaimed, holding her mobile phone to her ear as Gemma stared at Koaimon in amazement. "Well good for Stephanie and Peter that they're allowed out; my mother isn't even back home yet and I doubt very much she'll let us go out once she returns-and if we go now and she gets back and we're not here, she'll flip her lid, you know how overprotective my mother is Kai!" Charlie continued to argue with Kai down the phone as Koaimon nervously watched Gemma who was still staring at her, her mouth open.

"Well this is important," Kai said, "Nathan and I have Digimon over here, and you said you and Gemma do as well, and Stephanie said one came to her too."

"Well can't we meet up in the morning instead?" Charlie pleaded, "how are we gonna get these Digimon to your house anyway without them being seen? If we wait until tomorrow morning, we can at least think of a way to get there safely."

"But Charlie, Stephanie and Peter are already on their way!" Kai said.

"Well phone them back and tell them to go home, I'm sorry Kai but there's no way Gemma and me can get there now."

"Charlie please, you know how important this is!" Kai said desperately.

"I know its important Kai, but we'll have to meet tomorrow, now I promise, I'll call you first thing in the morning, ok?"

"Charlie, wait!"

"Good night Kai!" Charlie said impatiently, pressing the hang up button on her phone.

* * *

"Any luck?" Nathan said to Kai, as he walked into the room.

"Man, why does that girl have to be _so_ stubborn?" Kai cried, slamming his fist on his computer desk.

"I'll take that as a no, then." Nathan said as he walked across the room and sat on Kai's bed.

"She said she'd call tomorrow and we should meet up then," Kai said with a sigh.

"Well I suppose she does have a point; I think we've had way too many surprises and excitement for one day."

"Yeah but now I have to call Stephanie back and tell her and Peter to go home, and I know Stephanie doesn't like being messed about." Kai moaned. Ebemon looked up at him.

"Are all human girls this complicated Kai?" He asked. Kai smirked.

"Ebemon, you have no idea."

* * *

"Hey kid, do you have to stare at me like that?" Koaimon finally said, taking a step back from Gemma. Gemma shook her head.

"I'm sorry; I just can't believe this is happening. I mean, two Digimon in one day!" she cried.

"Yeah well did your sister ever tell you that staring is rude?" Koaimon said with a smirk.

"Um, Charlie tells me a lot of things but that doesn't mean I listen to her!"

"Well perhaps you should," Charlie said, "You not listening could get you into a lot of trouble one day." Enaimon hopped up and down.

"If Gemma has to listen, does that mean I get to boss you around as well?" she squeaked. Gemma turned to face her.

"Don't push your luck, Enaimon," She huffed. Koaimon, Enaimon and Charlie laughed.

"Well I really think we should think of a suitable hiding place you two," Charlie said. "Our Mum will be home pretty soon and I dread to think what her reaction would be to finding two monsters in our house."

"Good point," Koaimon said, folding her arms.

"I think you'll be ok staying in our bedroom, for now," Charlie continued, "Enaimon you're definitely small enough to hide on the end of Gemma's bed; you could pretend your one of her soft toys or something."

"Great idea!" Enaimon said, "Does Koaimon get to pretend to be a soft toy too?" Charlie tipped her head to the side as she looked at Koaimon.

"Hmm," she said, rubbing her chin, "I think she's a little too big for that. But I do have something else in mind."

"Huh?" Koaimon said, looking puzzled.

* * *

Charlie pulled back the lilac material that was covering her wardrobe, revealing a small space underneath the shelves and hangers where her clothes were neatly folded or hanging from the rail. Koaimon stared at the space, her purple eyes wide; she didn't look impressed at all.

"You have _got _to be kidding me," she wined.

"Aw come on Koaimon, you only have to go in there while my Mum is in the room. And whenever I'm not here, you're free to do what you want, just as long as you hide in here whenever you hear somebody come up the stairs or opening the bedroom door." Charlie assured her. Koaimon sighed.

"Well, I suppose so, just as long as I don't have to sleep in there," she said. Charlie laughed.

"Nah, I wouldn't expect you to sleep there," she smiled, "you could always sleep on the end of my bed if you want to." Koaimon smiled.

"Sounds great!" She said, squeezing her paws into fists and lifting her arms into the air.

"Does that mean I get to sleep on the end of Gemma's bed too?" Enaimon squeaked, hopping up and down.

"Sure," Gemma replied, "there should be enough room."

"Enough room for what?" a voice said from outside the bedroom door. Charlie and Gemma's eyes grew wide; Koaimon and Enaimon froze as the door handle clicked. Charlie turned to the Digimon and desperately pointed at the wardrobe and they both jumped inside and Charlie quickly threw the lilac cover over the space, hiding them. The door opened, and in came their mother.

"Enough room? Who said we needed more room?" Charlie laughed nervously, pulling at her hair. Her mother gave her a strange look.

"I know what I heard Charlie, now what were you two talking about?" Charlie bit her lip and glanced at her sister who stared right back at her.

"_Oh thanks Gemma; just leave it up to me to come up with an excuse_," Charlie thought angrily.

"It's nothing, Mum," She said, waving her hands about, trying to get her mother to leave the room, "I think you're just hearing things!" Her mother sighed and looked at Gemma who couldn't help but glance at the wardrobe.

"You have an animal in there, don't you?" Her mother questioned, reaching out for the lilac curtain.

"No, Mum, don't!" Charlie insisted, but her Mother had already pulled the curtain away. Charlie was now pulling her hair so hard, it hurt and Gemma hid her face behind her hands, peeping between the gaps in her fingers.

"What on Earth…are these?" Her mother asked, pointing at the two Digimon who were sitting perfectly still on the ground, their eyes not blinking. Charlie smirked to herself and then stepped forward.

"Ok, so you found them," she said, "we saw these toys down town and Gemma loved them so much, I just had to buy them for her. I didn't think you'd be too happy about it, as I used the money you gave to me to buy dinner last night for me and my friends…so I was planning to hide them in here until I could get the money to pay you back." Her mother turned to look at Gemma who nodded her head.

"It's true Mummy," she said, "look how cute they are!" Her mother sighed.

"Next time, ask before you use your money to buy other things. That money was for your dinner, and you know it." She said.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Charlie said, "It won't happen again."

"Alright," her mother said. "I've just got back, so it will be about an hour before dinner is ready." She said, leaving the room. When they were sure she was downstairs, the Digimon let out a huge sigh.

"That was too close for comfort," Koaimon grumbled, standing up and walking out of the wardrobe.

"I know," Charlie said, "We're gonna have to be more careful." Enaimon also hopped out of the wardrobe and looked up at Gemma.

"Great," Koaimon said, "Now I gotta pretend to be a stuffed toy and freeze whenever someone comes into the room." Gemma laughed.

"At least you don't have to hide anymore!" She said.

* * *

"How do you know she's _your _Digimon?" Peter hissed; his fists clenched. Stephanie took a step forward and clenched her fists too.

"I don't _know _Peter! Just because I found her…it doesn't mean anything!" She yelled. Roslamon stood on Stephanie's bed, looking up at the two bickering humans.

"Well in that case she's mine!" Peter growled.

"I never said that either, Peter!" Stephanie shouted at him. While the two were arguing, Roslamon rolled her eyes and sighed. Then she took a deep breath.

"ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHTING GUYS CALM IT!" She screeched. Stephanie and Peter fell silent and they both looked at her. "Peter, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am not your Digimon."

"Told you!" Stephanie said, folding her arms.

"I am, however, Stephanie's Digimon," Roslamon continued. Stephanie's mouth fell wide open and she stared at Roslamon.

"What? How, why? How do you know that for sure?" She asked. Roslamon looked up at her.

"Ever since I first saw you, I always knew that there was something about you. I've talked to other Digimon in the Digital World who have human partners and they always say they feel a special connection when they are around their partner. I feel that when I'm around you, Stephanie." She said. Stephanie blinked.

"Wow," she gasped, "Weird…but also pretty cool too."

"WHY DON'T_ I_ HAVE A DIGIMON?!" Peter exclaimed, jumping up and down, waving his arms about madly. Roslamon took a step back and held her paws up.

"Easy kid, you do have Digimon. I just don't know where he is." She said. "I'm quite surprised I haven't seen him around since getting to the real world, to be honest. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Peter asked.

"Unless he isn't here in the real world," Roslamon said.

"You mean…he's still in the Digital World?" Stephanie asked. Roslamon turned to look at her.

"I'm not sure, Stephanie. But we can't leave any stone unturned. For all we know, he could be in the real world somewhere. It's best to just keep an eye out." Stephanie nodded.

"I see," she said. She took out her mobile phone when it suddenly started to ring. "Hello?" She said, holding it to her ear.

"Hi Stephanie, its Kai," Kai said on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hey, sorry, me and Peter haven't had the chance to set off yet," Stephanie replied.

"Well in that case, don't bother. I phoned Charlie and she's forced me to cancel the plans for tonight because she and Gemma aren't allowed out."

"Oh, I see," Stephanie replied.

"Yeah, sorry." Kai said.

"Its ok, don't worry about it. Just let me know when we can all meet up again."

"Will do. Bye," Kai said, and he and Stephanie both hung up.

"Looks like we're not going to Kai's place tonight, Peter," Stephanie sighed, sitting back down on her bed. "Maybe tomorrow, instead."

"Darn it," Peter huffed, "I was looking forward to meeting their Digimon."

"You will get a chance, just not tonight," Roslamon said. Stephanie sighed and looked out of her window.

"I wonder when we'll hear from Yolei again," she said quietly.

* * *

Everyone stood around the computer in Tai and Kari's room, waiting to go back to the Digital World the next day. Kari sat on the computer chair, waiting for the computer to start up. "Alright, so are we all ready?" Davis said, fumbling around in his pocket in search of his D3 Digivice.

"I'm ready when you are, Davis," Yolei said, she too taking out her D3.

"Wait guys," Tai said. Everyone turned to look at him. "I don't think it's such a good idea that all of us go back to the Digital World. Us older guys should stay here and keep an eye on you from the computer."

"I have to agree with Tai," Izzy said, "That way we'll be able to keep guard of the computer too." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Has the computer loaded yet, Kari?" Ken asked.

"Almost…ok…there! We're all set." Kari replied, standing up.

"Awesome!" TK said. "We should get going now guys. We'll try and get back as soon as we can."

"Right, good luck in finding the Digimon, and whatever you do, be careful!" Izzy said.

"Don't worry guys, we'll be just fine!" Cody said.

"Well I'm tired of hanging around, let's go!" Yolei said, holding her D3 to the computer screen. "Digiport open!" A bright light shone from the computer screen, and one by one, Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK, Kari, and Ken were sucked into the Digiport, each one travelling closer and closer to the Digital World. When their feet finally hit the ground, they turned back to the small TV that was sitting in the grass to see Izzy's face looking at them.

"Now remember guys, you're just finding the Digimon and returning right home. Make it as quick as possible," he said.

"Will do Izzy, you can count on us!" Yolei said, giving a thumbs up.

"Great. Also remember, we haven't contacted Charlie and the others again yet, so one of you should perhaps do that."

"Oh no, I totally forgot about that!" Yolei cried, holding her face with her hands, "I should email her right away and let her know we're back in the Digital World!" She took out her D-Terminal and began writing a message.

"Right, well let's not just stand around here; we need to find our Digimon." Davis said.

"Well let's get going then!" Kari said, as she and everyone else began walking and checking their D3s.

* * *

The next morning in England, Charlie sat at her computer, reading her email. She called Gemma over to her. "Yolei sent me an email!" She said, "She says that she and five of the other Digidestined are currently travelling in the Digital World in search of their Digimon!"

"Wow, no way!" Gemma said, "Charlie…you should tell them about Koaimon and Enaimon, and that the others have found Digimon too."

"You're right," Charlie replied, as she began to type out a reply, "They'll sure be interested to know about this. Hey why don't you go and get Koaimon and Enaimon and bring them down here. We need to get going over to Kai and Nathan's place in a minute." Gemma nodded and ran upstairs. When she returned downstairs with the two Digimon, Charlie stood up.

"I'll have to read any more replies from Yolei later on. We need to get going to Kai's place now." She said, pulling on her jacket. Koaimon moaned.

"You could have just given us five more minutes, I was having a great dream," she mumbled, placing her paw on her forehead.

"Enough of the complaining, there's plenty of time for sleeping later," Charlie replied. "Now Gemma's agreed to let you wear one of her old coats while we're walking down the street." Koaimon blinked.

"…What…" she said. "First you expect me to live in your wardrobe, and then you want me to pretend to be a stuffed animal, and now you think I'm gonna wear some stupid disguise? Think again!" She cried, folding her arms. Charlie sighed.

"Aw come on Koaimon, please? You need to wear a disguise so nobody freaks out seeing you." She tried to explain. Gemma stepped forward.

"Please, for us, Koaimon?" She said, "The sooner you wear it, the sooner you get to take it off." Koaimon sighed and looked at the ground.

"Oh, go on then," she said, "but only because there's no other way." Charlie laughed and held up the coat.

"Great!" She said, helping Koaimon to put on the coat, "Gemma, go tell Mum we're going, ok?" Gemma nodded and went back upstairs to let her mother know they were going. Koaimon put up her hood and Charlie zipped the coat up for her. "How does it feel?"

"Uncomfortable," Koaimon replied miserably, "but I guess I'll just have to deal with it." Enaimon laughed. When Gemma came back, the four left the house, Enaimon sitting very still in Gemma's arms while she carried her, and Koaimon walking in front of Charlie in the long, black coat.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. Kai approached it and opened it to see Stephanie and Peter standing there.

"Hi," Kai said, "Come on in." The two entered the house, and Kai noticed a small black and white creature sitting on Stephanie's shoulder. "So, this is your Digimon huh?" Kai asked. Stephanie nodded.

"That's right," she said, "Her name is Roslamon." Roslamon held out her tiny paw.

"Pleased to meet you. You must be Kai," she said as Kai gently shook her paw.

"Pleasure's all mine. Come on upstairs, Nathan's up there and so are Ebemon and Skulomon." Stephanie and Peter followed Kai upstairs and they went into his bedroom. Nathan was standing by a desk that Skulomon was standing on. "Hey, no Digimon on the desk!" Kai said, trying to shoo Skulomon off, "You might scratch it with your claws!" Skulomon gave a loud squawk and jumped off the desk, flapping his wings.

"Geez, I'm sorry Kai, you didn't need to yell," he said. Nathan nodded.

"Yeah, I was only examining his wings. He has bones underneath them, how cool is that!"

"Yeah, hence the name _Skulo_mon," Ebemon said, stepping out from underneath the gap in the desk on the floor. Everyone laughed and Stephanie stepped forward.

"I'd like you to meet Roslamon," she said, as Roslamon hopped off her shoulder and landed on the floor.

"Cool, another Digimon, huh?" Nathan said, "These two are Skulomon and Ebemon. They came out of Kai's computer last night." Just then, there was another loud knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Kai said, leaving the room to answer the door. Nathan looked at Peter.

"What's wrong, Peter?" He asked. Peter crossed his arms and stared at the floor.

"He just hasn't found his Digimon yet," His sister answered for him.

"I'm never going to find him," Peter sulked.

"Don't say that, we'll find him sooner or later." Roslamon encouraged him. They looked up when Kai re-entered the room with Charlie, Gemma and their Digimon.

"Hi Charlie!" Nathan said, "Hey Gemma! You guys found your Digimon too?"

"Yeah," Charlie replied, shutting the bedroom door, "This is Koaimon." Everyone watched as she struggled to remove the black coat Gemma had let her borrow. When she finally got herself out of it, she looked up at everyone and smiled.

"How'd you do?" She said, taking a small bow. Then Gemma put Enaimon on the ground, and watched as she bounced towards them.

"Name's Enaimon folks, but you can call me, well, Enaimon!" Everyone laughed and introduced themselves, before all sitting down in a circle on Kai's bedroom floor.

"So what's our plan now?" Stephanie asked, "Have you heard from Yolei?"

"Yes!" Charlie said, "I almost forgot to tell you!" Everyone leaned in closer, eager to hear what Charlie had to say. "I received an email from her this morning just before Gemma and I left to come here. She's told her friends about us lot and…they're all in the Digital World, searching for their Digimon as we speak!"

"Really?" Nathan asked, "I hope they'll be alright."

"I'm sure they'll be fine; Charlie also told them about our Digimon," Gemma added.

"Yeah, it just proves that you guys are the new Digidestined!" Enaimon squeaked.

"_I'm_ not," Peter huffed. Everyone gasped and looked at him. "My Digimon isn't here. He's never coming. I'm never going to find him, am I?" he whimpered, his eyes slowly filling with tears.

"That's not true Peter, now snap out of it!" Roslamon said, "I already told you we'll find him, you _are_ a Digidestined and you know it."

"That's right," Stephanie said, "He could still be in the Digital World. We just don't know yet, Peter." Peter stood up.

"Well if that's true, then let's go to the Digital World!"

"What? How are we gonna do that? You heard what Yolei said; you need a Digivice. And none of us have one." Kai said. Peter turned to Kai's computer and walked over to it. "Peter, what are you doing now?" Kai asked, as everyone approached him.

"If we can get the Digiport to open on your computer, we could go! And I could find my Digimon!"

"But how do we know it'll work?" Nathan asked. Peter turned to look at him and clenched his fists.

"Look, it already opened on your computer when Ebemon and Skulomon arrived," he said, "and when they came here, _they_ didn't use a Digivice!"

"But Peter…it doesn't work like that," Koaimon said, shaking her head.

"Well I don't care! Why won't this stupid computer work? _Why?!_" He cried, punching the monitor. Kai grew red with anger.

"Hey you little brat, don't do that! You'll break it!" He yelled, pulling Peter away from the computer.

"Don't call my brother a brat, he didn't mean it!" Stephanie said, pushing Kai away from Peter.

"Hey you guys there's no need for this-stop it NOW!" Charlie shouted, stomping her foot. The teenagers continued to argue as Gemma, Peter, Nathan, and the Digimon watched. Then, suddenly, the computer screen started to glow again.

"Um…guys?" Ebemon said, stepping back. Everyone fell silent and stared at the computer.

"Peter, what did you do?!" Charlie asked as she pulled Gemma away from the computer.

"I don't know…I didn't mean to!" Peter replied. Just then, the light changed from bright white to six different colours. They were green, red, blue, purple, yellow and pink; and the beams shot towards each of the teenagers and the two children. The force was so great it knocked Charlie, Gemma and Peter to the floor, while Kai, Stephanie and Nathan were thrown against the bedroom wall as the lights hit their hands.

When the computer stopped glowing, Kai eventually stood up and looked down into his hands. He cried out to see green device in his hands; it was shaped kind of like an upside bottle, with a wide top and a narrow base. It had a lighter green stripe down the middle of it, with a small triangular screen. There were two dark green rounded buttons on the either side of the device. "Woah!" He said, holding it up for the others to see, "Check it out!" Everyone gasped and stared down at their own hands.

They all had a device the same as what Kai had. The only difference was the colour; instead of the green parts, Nathan's was red, Charlie's was blue, Stephanie's was purple, Peter's was yellow and Gemma's was pink. Nathan flipped his over, examining it.

"Are these…Digivices?" He asked.

"Well if they are…they're different to the one that Yolei showed us," Stephanie said, staring at hers.

"You're right," Charlie said, "her's looks nothing like these new ones." Peter shook his head in disbelief.

"Alright!" He said, "If the computer sent me a Digivice, then that _has_ to mean I'm a Digidestined!"

"These things are pretty cool," Gemma said, holding hers out to show Enaimon, "And I got a pretty pink one! Awesome!"

"Guys…" Kai said. Everyone looked at him. "Maybe…this means we can go to the Digital World," he said, "Just like Yolei!"

"I wouldn't wanna risk it," Stephanie said, "It would be really dangerous there."

"But you've got us now Stephanie!" Roslamon said, "It's your Destiny to go to the Digital World, and we're here to protect you." Stephanie bit her lip.

"She's right," Charlie sighed, "This is happening to us for a reason, and it would be wrong to run away from it. We're gonna have to go sooner or later."

"Well then, let's go." Kai said.

"What, now?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, now. We might as well while we're all here together and we have the chance. Think about it guys, out of all the people in the world, this is happening to _us_. We may never get this chance again, so let's just go!"

"I'm with you, buddy!" Ebemon said, running towards him.

"Me too, let's go while we can!" Charlie agreed, punching the air. Koaimon laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I guess it makes sense," Nathan said, looking at Skulomon, "you ready pal?" He asked. Skulomon nodded and flapped his wings.

"You bet I am!"

"Awesome, now I really might get to meet my Digimon!" Peter said happily.

"Alright, we're going to the Digital World!" Gemma and Enaimon laughed. Everyone turned to look at Stephanie.

"Stephanie?" Charlie asked. Stephanie sighed and shook her head. Then she looked up and nodded.

"Alright…I'm ready when you are." She finally agreed.

"Totally cool, all those who're ready to go, raise your hand and say 'aye'!" Gemma said. Then, everyone raised a hand, or a paw, or a wing and said "AYE!" all together. Then, Kai turned to his computer, and held his Digivice up to the screen.

"I hope this works," he said. Nathan, Charlie, Stephanie, Peter and Gemma held their new Digivices up the computer screen as well. Kai took a deep breath and said, "Hold on tight guys, coz here we go! Digiport, open!"

The computer instantly started glowing again, the Digiport opened, and one by one, all six of them, along with their Digimon, were sucked into the computer, Kai and Ebemon going first, followed by Nathan and Skulomon, then Charlie and Koaimon, Stephanie and Roslamon, Peter, and finally, Gemma and Enaimon; all of them travelling through what seemed like a huge stream of data.

* * *

"I _knew _it!" Yolei said, holding out her D-Terminal for the others to see, "Charlie and her friends have Digimon!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cody said.

"Nuh uh, read it for yourself Cody, the email is right there in black and white!" Yolei replied.

"This is all starting to make sense," Kari said, "It explains why the Digiport was open back there in England."

"But what it doesn't explain is _why_ they've become Digidestined," TK said, "there must be something about them; maybe they're needed to do something that we can't."

"What makes you think that? We've defeated loads of the bad guys in the past. I know we can do it again," Davis said sternly.

"Well think about it," TK replied, "Four years ago when you, Yolei and Cody became Digidestined, it was because the original six, excluding Kari and I of course, weren't able to stop Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor."

"As much as I resent TK for bringing that back up, he's right," Ken said. "The Digital World needed you guys as the original Digidestined didn't possess the D3s, and therefore their Digimon couldn't Digivolve, remember?"

"Hey, that's right," Yolei said, rubbing her chin, "we were needed to make our Digimon Armour Digivolve."

"So what you're saying is that these new kids and their Digimon will be able to do something that we can't in order to help the Digital World?" Cody asked.

"I think so," TK nodded, "Though I'm not quite sure why the Digital World needs their help yet."

"But even so TJ, who's to say that the Digital World doesn't need _us_ anymore?" Davis said. There was a sudden rustle from the trees above them.

"After all these years, and Davis is still getting TK's name wrong," a voice said from up above. Everybody looked up and out jumped a small white cat with a long stripy tail; her paws were green and she had a ring around her tail. "I knew we'd find you guys sooner or later," she said, beaming up at everyone.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled, dropping to the floor and hugging her Digimon tightly, "It's so good to see you again!" Gatomon laughed.

"You too Kari, I've missed you so much!" She said.

"So where are the other Digimon?" Yolei asked, looking up at the trees.

"Over here!" Another voice said. Everyone turned to see five more Digimon in the distance; two were flying and the other three were running towards them. Yolei saw one of the flying Digimon was a small red bird: Hawkmon!

"Hawkmon!" She yelled, running towards him and pulling him into a tight hug, almost squashing him, "Oh, Hawkmon, if you had any idea how much I've missed you!" She said, tears almost appearing in her eyes.

"I would say the same thing, but right now all I can say is 'give me some room to breath'!" He replied, trying to escape from Yolei's grip.

"Hi TK!" The other flying Digimon yelled, landing in TK's arms.

"Wow, Patamon!" TK cried happily, "Am I happy to see you again!"

"Ken!" cried the small green worm, hopping into his arms. Ken smiled.

"It's been a long time, buddy," he said, "I've sure missed you, Wormmon."

"Hey Cody, remember me?" Cody ran towards his Digimon.

"Of course I remember you, silly! I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Armadillomon!"

"Davis?" The blue Digimon said, as he approached Davis. Davis bent down.

"Boy, Veemon," he said, "I never thought I could miss anyone so much…well, maybe perhaps Kari, but…it's good to see you again pal!"

"Aaaw Davis!" Veemon said, as everyone laughed.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Will Peter ever get a Digimon for a partner? Did the new Digidestined actually make it to the Digital World? Find out on the next 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'!**_


	4. Thunder Claw of Sunguramon

**Digimon: The Jiponya Series**

**Episode Four: Thunder Claw of Sunguramon**

A loud series of screams erupted from the group of six and their Digimon as they flew through the air and crash-landed onto the ground. "Thanks for telling us it'd be this painful," Nathan gasped.

"Well sorry for not knowing!" Skulomon snapped, "We've never had to do this before." Everyone scrambled around in order to get to their feet and looked around them.

"Crazy looking place," Kai said, "Just where are we?" He scanned the area around them; they seemed to be in forest-like area, with all sorts of strange and unusual plants growing that they had never seen before. They could barely see the sky for trees.

"The Digital World," Koaimon beamed as she turned to face everyone, "Its good to be home."

"I wouldn't exactly consider this place to be home," Stephanie sighed. She turned around to look at the small television box lying in the grass. "I hope we'll be able to get back."

"Why worry so much?" Kai responded, "We'll get back. We have all day to spend here." Everyone stared at him and he stared back. "But I guess we have no idea what to do first." He added. Peter stepped forwards and clenched his fists.

"I know, why don't we find my Digimon? He has to be around somewhere." He said.

"You're right, we still need to figure out where he got to." Roslamon said, rubbing her chin.

"Wait a minute guys," Charlie joined the conversation, "We ought to think about things logically here. I think we should let Yolei and the others know that we're here, and then try to establish exactly why we've been called to the Digital World in the first place."

"Maybe we could try and meet them!" Gemma said.

"Of course! If we can meet these guys in this bizarre world, then we can all try and figure out together what's going on here." Kai added.

"Great, so we've agreed to track them down first, yes?" Charlie asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"There's only one problem though…" Koaimon interrupted. They all looked at her. "The Digital World is huge; what are the chances off finding them today?" Ebemon rolled his eyes and elbowed her.

"Its worth a try!" He said, "Don't be so pessimistic." Gemma and Peter laughed and everyone else smiled.

"Charlie, you have Yolei's email address still, right? You ought to send her an email." Kai said. Charlie nodded but then looked rather lost.

"What's wrong?" Stephanie asked. Charlie smacked her forehead.

"How am I supposed to send her an email without my computer?" Everyone sighed and groaned.

"Well we could always just take a look around for now, at least, and if we happen to come across Peter's partner, then more points to us!" Enaimon giggled.

"I have to say, I agree with Enaimon," Gemma replied. She looked at her older sister. "What do you think Charlie?"

"Well…we have no way of contacting the others…what else are we to do?"

"Yeah, we might as well look around and get the general feel of this place." Nathan said, Skulomon nodding in agreement.

"Ok then, well lets get going!" Kai said. "I vote…this way." He said, pointing right ahead of him. He began to walk off with Ebemon by his side. "Well come on, lets not waste time standing around." Kai called after them. The team began to wander behind him. Koaimon caught up to Ebemon and elbowed him in the side.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"For calling me a pessimist and elbowing me," Koaimon replied. "Just for your information, I was being realistic, not pessimistic."

"Oh sure, if you say so." Ebemon said sarcastically. Nathan nudged Stephanie and gestured at Kai and Charlie.

"Don't Koaimon and Ebemon remind you of Kai and Charlie?" He laughed. Stephanie nodded and laughed as well. The two Digimon continued to bicker as everyone walked.

"I so was being realistic!" Koaimon said impatiently.

"Wasn't!"

"I _was_!" Ebemon sighed and pretended to give in. Koaimon smiled and continued to walk.

"…wasn't."

* * *

Davis took out his D3 and stopped moving. "Davis?" Veemon said, looking up at him. Everyone stopped in his or her tracks.

"My D3 is picking up something." Davis told them, and sure enough, on the screen were a number of flashing dots. He held it out for the others to see. "What do you think it could be?"

"Maybe it's just a group of Digimon," Gatomon suggested. "Its probably nothing to worry about."

"Even so, we should still check it out." Said Kari, taking out her own D3 to have a look. "After all, how often do our D3s go off when there's just Digimon about?"

"Point taken," Gatomon nodded.

"Well according to the D3s, they're not too far away. We should just follow the map on them and find them that way." Ken said. Everyone agreed. Armadillomon sat down and frowned. He looked up at Cody.

"What's wrong, Armadillomon?" Cody asked his friend.

"Gee Cody, I hate to slow the team down, but I am kind of hungry. Did you bring us anything to eat, pal?" Armadillomon asked.

"Err…" Cody said, looking at everyone else. Yolei laughed nervously.

"Well I would have bought stuff from my family's convenience store, if I had known…wow I guess being away from you guys for this amount of time makes you forget…" Everyone sighed, but Hawkmon held a wing up.

"I know it may not be much, but we could at least eat the berries that grow around here," he suggested.

"Great idea, Hawkmon!" Yolei said, "Anything is better than nothing right?"

"Can't argue with you there," Armadillomon smiled.

"Well why don't Yolei and I go and collect some for us all. That way we can all rest for a bit while we're eating aswell." Kari said. Everyone agreed and Yolei and Kari wandered off father into the forest with their Digimon following them.

"Kari?" Yolei asked suddenly as they were walking. Kari turned her attention to her. "Do you think it was wrong of me to come back here on my own?" Kari frowned but then looked straight ahead of her.

"I can understand your determination, Yolei. I wouldn't have done it…I know how dangerous this place can be." She said. Yolei sighed and folded her arms. Kari turned to her and smiled. "But what you've discovered is incredible. Knowing that there are new kids out there has really prepared us for something huge. We never would have known if it weren't for you, Yolei." Yolei smiled.

"Thanks Kari." She said. The two stopped walking when Hawkmon called them over.

"I do believe I have found a few edible things!" He said excitedly. Kari, Yolei and Gatomon crowded round as Hawkmon picked a few berries from a plant.

"Oo, these look good," Yolei said. "Maybe I'll try a few." Hawkmon happily handed over a berry for Yolei to eat. Gatomon suddenly gasped and looked back at the plant. She noticed something odd about it. It made her feel strange and uncomfortable. Then she turned back to look at Yolei and cried out.

"Don't, Yolei!" She jumped up and knocked the berry out of her hand.

"Hey, what gives Gatomon?" Yolei snapped angrily.

"It's a bad berry! Drop them Hawkmon!" she said, and with that, she knocked them out of Hawkmon's wing aswell.

"Gatomon, what's going on?" Kari asked, picking up her friend to comfort her. Gatomon sighed and looked up at her.

"Gee, if you wanted some, you could have asked," Yolei said. Gatomon shook her head.

"No, the berries are bad. There's something about that plant; something just isn't right here." She said.

"What do you mean there's something wrong with the plant? How do you know?" Yolei questioned.

"I can sense it," Gatomon said, narrowing her eyes. "There's some sort of darkness to it."

"Come to mention it, I see what you mean, Gatomon. I too, no longer like the look of those berries." Hawkmon said, glaring at the plant. "Perhaps we should go back and tell the others they're going to have to go without for a little while longer."

"Yeah…" Kari said, "Lets just…get out of here." She and everyone else ran back through the forest to where everyone else was. When they had gone, however, the ground below them turned a duller shade, as did the plants and trees, and their air also fell colder.

* * *

"UGH!" Charlie shouted loudly. "We've been walking through this stupid forest for over an hour now! What are we trying to gain from this anyway?" Stephanie turned her head to look at her.

"Relax, Charlie. This place is so new to us." She said.

"Yeah, but still! I'm getting fed up of walking in circles." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her Digivice and glared at it. "Does this thing actually _do_ anything?" She complained.

"You sure get angry at silliest of things," Koaimon said looking up at her. "Can't you just calm it for a minute while we try to figure out where we are?" Charlie glared at her and handed her the Digivice.

"Well then, why don't you take this thing and tell us where we are?" She snapped. Koaimon took it off her and looked at it.

"Charlie will you please just chill out?" Kai said. He stopped walking, and so did everyone else. "You moaning about being fed up isn't going to help anyone." Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, I guess…sorry, guys." She said.

"It's ok. We all get stressed sometimes." Koaimon said, giving the Digivice back to her friend. Kai turned to Ebemon.

"So you have any idea where we are then?" He asked him. Ebemon shrugged and looked around.

"I've never been to this area of the Digital World before," he said. "But I'm sure we can figure something out." Charlie looked back at her Digivice when she noticed it beeping. A group of dots had appeared on the screen.

"Huh? Did I break it?" She asked. Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I don't think so. Mine is acting crazy too." Gemma replied, showing hers to Charlie. They all noticed the same cluster of dots flashing and beeping on their Digivices.

"I think it means something is near by," Enaimon piped up, hopping up and down. "Maybe we should try to follow it."

"Good idea," Kai said. "It seems to be coming from over here…" he started to walk off. Everyone reluctantly followed him. There was a sudden noise from behind Peter, who was at the back of the group.

"What?" He said quietly stopping. He turned and looked into the trees. "Hello?" He said. He began to walk towards them, and then he noticed his Digivice responding. A red dot had appeared now, as well as the original group, and was apparently right in front of him. "Guys!" He turned and called for his friends, but they had already walked off, unaware that Peter had been left behind. Peter turned to run back after them, but this time he heard a deep growling noise from in front of him. He gulped and slowly turned his head. He saw two green flashes amongst the trees. "St..Stephanie?" Peter whispered, frightfully. He froze as he watched two huge red paws emerge from the trees and stomp down on the ground before him. They were clawed, and belonged to a huge black dog-like creature with red spikes down his back, and two huge fangs at his jaw. He was wearing red boots on his back feet, and his tail was bushy like a fox's.

Peter went white. He looked into the green, glowing eyes of the creature and screamed. The creature growled at him, and Peter turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the forest, the creature snapping its jaws behind him.

* * *

"Ah man!" Davis complained. "So we can't eat the fruit that grows here anymore?"

"I'm afraid not, Davis. Something odd is going on, and I don't like it." Gatomon hissed.

"Wow…I wonder why they've gone bad? What would happen to those who eat them?" Cody pondered.

"Well that's why I'm glad Gatomon stopped me. I don't want to be the guinea pig, thank you very much." Yolei said, crossing her arms.

"I'm starting to wonder whether this has anything to do with Airdramon attacking us back in the real world," TK said. "Maybe, whatever's wrong with the environment here is effecting the Digimons' behaviour."

"But TK, none of us are acting differently," Patamon pointed out as he flapped his wings.

"True, but-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Everyone exchanged glances. "What in the world was that?" Kari asked.

"Sounded like a cat with its tail trapped in the door," Veemon said.

"Hey!" Gatomon said. Veemon laughed nervously.

"HELP! HELP! AAAAAAGHHH!"

"There it was again!" Armadillomon cried. "Sounds like someone needs our help!" He began to run in the direction the cries were coming from, forgetting about his hunger. Everyone followed, and to their surprise, a small boy wearing glasses jumped out of the trees and ran right towards them.

"Peter?!" Yolei gasped, utterly shocked.

"Huh? This is Peter?" Cody asked. But Peter was too busy running for his dear life. He ran straight past them.

"Run!" He called back to them. Everyone was confused, but screamed when the creature that was chasing him appeared. They too started running.

"What is that thing?" Peter cried, tears streaming down his face as he ran.

"That's DarkWangavumon!" Wormmon called as they all ran, "He's a giant fox-type Digimon with a powerful Nova-Kick attack!" Everyone screamed again as they ran. But Veemon and his friends turned to the huge Digimon.

"I'm through with running! _Vee-Headbutt!_" He cried as he threw himself at DarkWangavumon, bashing his skull against him. The frightening Digimon easily knocked Veemon down with his paw and roared at him fiercely.

"Veemon!" Davis cried. He ran towards his friend and pulled him out of the way, just missing DarkWangavumon's paw smashing the ground.

"_Boom Bubble-PAH!_" Patamon cried as he attacked the Digimon. But his attack didn't even make the creature twitch.

"Its hopeless!" TK cried. "You guys need to Digivolve!"

"We don't really have time!" Gatomon cried, for the Digimon began to give chase once again. But Davis had already taken out his D3.

"Please guys, it's the only way!" He yelled, holding it up to Veemon.

"I'll do what I can, Davis!" And with that, Veemon began to glow white. "_Veemon Digivolve to…_" Veemon began to transform, he grew bigger and wings emerged from his back, making him bigger and stronger. "_ExVeemon!_" Everyone stopped running to watch ExVeemon fight the monster.

"Wow…" Peter gasped in astonishment. He was now hiding behind Yolei.

"_Vee Laser!_" ExVeemon bellowed, striking DarkWangavumon with his powerful attack. The monster roared in pain and appeared to be weakened. Everyone cheered. "I'll fight this bully off; the rest of you Digimon need to Digivolve and get our friends to safety!" ExVeemon said to them all.

"We're on it!" TK and Kari said together. They held up their D3s and chanted, "_Digiarmour Energize!_" In an instant, Gatomon and Patamon started to glow white.

"_Patamon Armour-Digivolve to…Pegasusmon; Galloping Hope!_"

"_Gatomon Armour-Digivolve to… Nerfertimon; the Angel of Light!_"

"Hop on, TK," Pegasusmon said. TK climbed onto his back, and then helped Ken, and Wormmon on aswell. Kari, Cody and Armadillomon climbed onto Nerfertimon's back. The two Armour Digimon flew off into the sky to safety as ExVeemon and DarkWangavumon continued to battle.

"Its your turn, Hawkmon!" Yolei said to her feathered friend.

"_Hawkmon Digivolve too… Aquilamon!_" Yolei climbed onto his back and then reached down her hand for Peter.

"Come with me, Peter!" She said. But Peter looked back to Davis and ExVeemon.

"But what about your friends?"

"We'll be fine. Just go!" Davis called. Peter grabbed Yolei's hand, and with that, Aquilamon took to the skies, closely following Pegasusmon and Nerfertimon.

* * *

About half an hour had passed since Stephanie had realized her brother was missing. The team had forgotten about their Digivices beeping, and were now retracing their steps. They had found the exit to the forest and were standing just outside of it, looking at the huge open sandy view ahead of them. "How can this have happened?" Stephanie panicked, pulling at her hair. "How can he have just disappeared?" She started pacing as her friends and their Digimon called out for Peter.

"Don't worry Stephanie. I'm sure he'll turn up." Roslamon tried to comfort her. Stephanie fell to the ground and hugged her knees.

"What if I never find him? I can't go back without him…" She worried.

"Huh?" Nathan gasped, looking up. "Guys! Up there!" He pointed to the sky. Three large flying creatures soared above them. Everyone gasped, and Gemma screamed as they landed on the ground before them. Stephanie jumped up and almost fell backwards in shock, and Charlie cheered with delight when she realized who it was riding the large red bird.

"Yolei!" She cried, running towards them. Everyone else cheered and ran towards them. Yolei hopped off of Aquilamon's back and smiled.

"I know we'd find you guys eventually." She winked and helped Peter down. Stephanie gasped and ran towards her brother, fell to her knees, and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Peter, you're safe!" She cried. Peter pushed her away.

"Ew, get off me," he said. Everyone laughed, and Yolei explained to them what had happened. She then introduced them all to Kari, TK, Ken, Cody and their Digimon, and explained about Davis staying behind to fight off DarkWangavumon.

* * *

"So…how did you know how to find us?" Kai asked them. They had all sat down on the ground; their Digimon and returned to their normal stages.

"Our D3s have built in maps that allow us to track down people and objects," Kari explained to them. "They come in handy an awful lot." Stephanie showed her her Digivice.

"Do you mean kind of like this? It started beeping and showing dots a little while ago." She said. Kari looked at the new Digivice.

"Yeah, it's the same sort of principle that applies. But yours is a different model to ours, just like ours is a different model to my brother's and his friends'."

"What I want to know is why the Digivices keep changing, and why the Digital World needs you guys this time." Cody said.

"Well my Digivice started responding when DarkWangavumon appeared earlier. Maybe they can sense when an evil Digimon is going to attack?" Peter suggested.

"It's a possibility," Charlie said, "But I don't understand something. Why didn't our Digivices pick up the signal? Why did DarkWangavumon only appear on yours?"

"Hmm…I never actually thought about that. Who knows?" Said Peter. There was a sudden thud from behind where Kari and Yolei were sitting. Everyone turned to see ExVeemon and Davis standing before them, having just flown from the sky.

"Piece of cake," ExVeemon smiled, giving a thumbs up. Everyone cheered.

"Good work guys!" TK laughed. "Davis, we found the kids that Yolei was telling us about."

"Oh, really?" Davis smiled and walked over to them all. "My name's Davis. It's good to meet you all."

"Hi! My name's Kai, and these are Nathan, Stephanie, Peter, Charlie and Gemma."

"Great! So I guess we'll be working together as a team from now on." Before anyone could respond, there was a loud roar behind Davis. The smile on his face vanished and he turned around. DarkWangavumon was speeding towards them. ExVeemon grabbed his partner and flew into the air. Everyone else ran into the trees.

"That's him, that's DarkWangavumon!" Peter cried. Gemma clung onto Charlie's arm.

"I'm scared," She whispered. Charlie looked at her sister. She too was scared, but couldn't show it in front of her. DarkWangavumon roared at ExVeemon and jumped up, kicking his back legs into the air.

"_Nova-Kick!_" He roared. His powerful feet smacked ExVeemon in the face, sending him and Davis crashing to the ground.

"No!" Kari yelled. ExVeemon slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Davis…are you alright?" He asked. Davis got up and gritted his teeth.

"I'm fine, buddy. Now go and get that overgrown puppy!" ExVeemon tried to punch the fierce Digimon, but DarkWangavumon struck him again. ExVeemon fell to the ground, but this time couldn't get up.

"Its no use," Yolei said, "ExVeemon can't take anymore." Everyone watched as Davis ran over to his friend and sat besides him.

"Come on pal, you've gotta get up. You're our only hope!" But ExVeemon was too weak. Kai gritted his teeth and ran out from his hiding place, Ebemon following him.

"Kai, what are you doing it? Its far too dangerous!" Nathan called after him.

"Look, I'm not gonna wait around for Davis and ExVeemon to get hurt, am I?"

"But you don't know what you're doing!" Charlie cried.

"Don't you get it? We were sent to the Digital World for a reason. Whether or not that reason is to defeat DarkWangavumon, I don't know, but I'm not gonna sit here and never find out." Kai said.

"Kai's right," Ebemon said, "We have to protect our friends!"

"But Kai…" Nathan pleaded.

"If we really are Digidestined, then that is what we were sent here for! So if being here means we have to fight, then that is what I'm willing to do!" Kai said. Ebemon nodded. Kai gasped as his Digivice started to glow. He took it out of his pocket. "What's this?" He asked, astonished. DarkWangavumon roared fiercely and everyone gasped. He was about to strike ExVeemon again.

"Kai, the Digivice!" Ebemon cried, jumping into the light that shone from Kai's Digivice. "_Ebemon Digivolve to…Sunguramon!_" The newly evolved Digimon stopped glowing. He was as tall as a tree, and his arms were almost as long as his body; his paws the size of his head which had two long rabbit-like ears poking out of the top of it. He was very powerful looking. Kai stared at his partner, awestruck.

"Sunguramon…" He gasped.

"Sunguramon is a powerful Digimon of the Champion level! His Thunder Claw attack is a shock that will last his enemies a life time!" Patamon exclaimed. DarkWangavumon lifted his paw to attack ExVeemon, but Sunguramon jumped in the way, protecting him.

"Not today, pal," He said. He grabbed hold of DarkWangavumon's paw and tossed him into the air.

"Awesome!" Kai exclaimed. DarkWangavumon roared and attempted to kick Sunguramon to the ground, but his enemy was too quick. Instead Sunguramon leapt into the air. His paws began to glow with electricity. He balled his paw into a fist and brought behind his head. "_Thunder Claw!_" He cried, and then punched DarkWangavumon in the face, sending him crashing to the ground. DarkWangavumon attempted to get up, but fell back to the ground, too weak to carry on.

"Alright!" Kai cried. He ran over to Sunguramon and everyone cheered, knowing it was safe to come out of the forest now. "You did it! You were incredible!" Sunguramon looked at his friend and laughed.

"Thanks, guys." He said.

"Guys! Look!" Peter exclaimed, pointing at DarkWangavumon. Everyone looked at the Digimon, and to their surprise, they saw him glowing, and shrinking in size. "What's happening to him?" Peter asked.

"He's De-Digivolving," Roslamon replied. She gasped when he stopped glowing.

"What is it, Roslamon?" Stephanie asked.

"It's Jasumon!" Roslamon cried. She ran over to the small Digimon. Peter followed her.

"Jasumon?" Davis repeated. He picked up Veemon who was still weak from fighting.

"Jasumon is usually a fun loving little Digimon with a big smile and an even bigger heart. It makes no sense as to why he was attacking us!" Skulomon explained. Roslamon bent down when she was near Jasumon. He was a small grey fox-type Digimon with yellow boots on his feet, and yellow gloves on his front paws. He slowly opened his brown eyes and looked at Roslamon. "Roslamon," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry…I couldn't stop…I couldn't control it…" he tried to explain what had happened.

"Oh Jasumon…you don't need to apologize. We need to take care of you." She said. Peter bent down and looked at the small Digimon. He put his arms around him and lifted him up.

"I'll look after you, Jasumon," Peter said kindly. "I'll make sure everything will be ok." Jasumon looked at the young boy and smiled. Peter smiled back.

* * *

The sun was starting to set in the Digital World, and it was almost time for everyone to go home. Peter was carrying Jasumon on his back, and everyone was preparing to leave. "Make sure you email us when you get back home, to let us know you got there safely," Kari said to them. They had all exchanged emails so that they could contact each other at any time.

"Don't worry, we will." Said Kai. "You guys have to email us too." They all nodded in agreement.

"So when do you think we'll figure everything out? We still have so much more to tell you guys," Cody said to them. Nathan looked towards the sun setting.

"It's been a long day. It might be best if we wait until we can meet up again before everything gets explained." He suggested.

"Nathan's right," Yolei said, "We've come a long way already in meeting each other and discovering that you guys are the new Digidestined."

"Yeah, and Kai, you really proved it today. And so did you Ebemon," Davis said. Ebemon smiled.

"Ah, it was nothing." He laughed.

"Well, its time we were going." Stephanie said. "Hope to see you all again soon."

"We'll let the older guys know what's gone on today," TK said, "Maybe they'll be able to help us out."

"I sure hope so," Koaimon said. Charlie took a step forward and looked at Yolei. Yolei looked back at her.

"Thank you, for everything, Yolei. If it weren't for you, all of this would have been so much harder. You've helped to explain things an awful lot, and we probably wouldn't have gotten as far as we have without you." Charlie said. Yolei smiled and turned a shade of pink.

"You're welcome, Charlie."

**To Be Continued…**

_**As the Digidestined say their goodbyes, will they ever discover DarkWangavumon's reason for attacking them? What is happening to the Digital World's environment? What else are they about to discover? Find out on the next ' Digimon: Digital Monsters'! **_


	5. Other Side of the World

**Digimon: The Jiponya Series**

**Episode Five: Other Side of the World**

It was a bright and sunny Monday morning, and Stephanie and Peter were getting ready for school. Roslamon watched as her friend packed her schoolbag. "Peter, are you ready yet?" Stephanie called. "We're going to be late." She fiddled around with her dark green tie and then pulled on her green blazer.

"What am I going to do while you're at this so called 'school'?" Roslamon questioned. She handed Stephanie her mobile phone.

"Well…you can do pretty much whatever you want. Just try not to be seen." Stephanie took the phone from her and slipped it into her pocket. Roslamon smiled, and then turned her attention to Peter, who was sneaking up the stairs with a bowl of fruit.

"He's gonna hold you up, you know." Roslamon said to Stephanie. "Maybe I ought to stay here while you guys are at school. I'll take care of Jasumon."

"You'd really do that?" Stephanie asked her. "We'd appreciate that. We need to get going, because we've normally left the house by now."

"Alright, well I'll stay in Peter's room with Jasumon for the day. I hope I can make him feel better." Roslamon said, hopping off the desk and onto the floor.

"Ok, thanks Roslamon. And remember, if my parents decide to go in Peter's room for some reason, just hide." Stephanie picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Well, where should we hide? Under the bed?"

"Yeah, I guess. Anywhere really. But then again, Peter's room is so messy, you'll probably blend right in with his toys." Stephanie said. Roslamon laughed.

* * *

Kai knocked on the kitchen door to Charlie's house. He and Nathan waited for a few seconds until Charlie opened the door. "Hi Charlie. You ready to go?"

"Yeah let me just grab my bag," she replied, going back into the dining room. Kai and Nathan stepped into the house. Charlie checked that her family weren't around and then whispered.

"Where are you keeping Ebemon and Skulomon?" She asked. She picked up her lunch box and bottle of water and stuffed them into her bag.

"Well, we haven't really thought about it. I suppose they'll just stay in my room until we get home." Kai shrugged. Charlie bit her lip.

"You best hope you're mother doesn't catch them," she said, "Its ok for Koaimon and Enaimon, my mother just thinks they're stuffed animals!" She and the two teenage boys laughed. Just then, Gemma came down the stairs with her and Charlie's mother behind her. "We're off now. See you after school," Charlie said. She and Gemma said bye to their mother and then they walked out of the door with Kai and Nathan following them.

"There's my friends," Gemma said, "I'll walk with them to school. Maybe I'll see Peter on the way." She began to walk over to a small group of young girls around her age. They were all wearing the same red cardigan, and red and white summer dresses.

"Ok but Gemma, don't forget to keep you-know-what quiet! If you see Peter and talk about, please just keep it to yourselves." Charlie replied.

"I will, don't worry. I'm not stupid!" Gemma said. She joined her friends and they began to walk to school.

"Well lets get going then," Nathan said.

"Right," Kai nodded. They began to walk in the opposite direction to Gemma to get to their school.

* * *

On the other side of the world in Japan, the Digidestined had just finished school for the day at half past four in the afternoon. TK and Kari walked out of the building together and met up with Davis, Yolei and Cody. "What a lovely day it's been," Kari said with a smile.

"Yeah too bad the lessons have dragged on all day." TK replied.

"You're right, the only thing I've been able to think about today is meeting up with the UK group again, and not to mention finding out whether the older guys have figured anything out." Cody said. Everyone began to walk out of the school gates.

"Its too bad that it's a Monday…" Yolei sighed with a frown.

"What makes you say that?" Cody asked.

"Well the UK group will only just have started school by now. By the time they've finished, it'll almost be midnight here. There's no way we can meet up with them again until the weekend, unless we were to sneak out at night, but that would mean being extremely tired during the day."

"You're right Yolei, I don't think that's something we're willing to risk. Especially not with the chance of being caught." TK said.

"Well that sucks; it means whatever's going on in the Digital World could just get worse." Davis said sulkily. Everyone sighed and continued to walk. They walked until they reached the block of flats where TK, Yolei and Cody lived.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Yolei said before going home, "I got an email from Izzy this morning before I went to school. He says he's been in touch with Tentamon and they have a theory."

"Really, well what did he say?" Davis asked curiously.

"He didn't have time to explain it in an email," Yolei replied, "But we ought to meet up with him soon."

"Maybe it'd be a good idea to bring him to the Digital World with us next time so he can meet the kids from England." Cody said.

"Yeah, then he and Tentamon can explain to all of us. I'll email the guys in the UK and let them know about it too." Kari said. Everyone nodded. "Well its time we got going; my Mom will be wondering where I am." Everyone said their goodbyes and Yolei, TK and Cody went into the block of flats, and Davis and Kari carried on walking.

* * *

The bell rang in England to signal the lunch break for the junior school children. Children flooded out of the building as fast as they could and chose their favourite place to sit and eat their sandwiches. Gemma and her friends chatted and laughed as they picked a spot to sit down, but Gemma noticed Peter signalling for her to go over to her on the other side of the yard. "I'll be right back." She said to her friends, and she walked over to Peter. "Hey Peter, how's it going?" She asked as she approached him.

"Not bad. Jasumon seems a lot happier today," he said in a hushed voice. "Roslamon is at home making sure he's ok while Stephanie and I are at school," he explained.

"That's great," Gemma replied, "Did he remember what happened yet?" Peter frowned slightly.

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." Gemma said, slightly confused.

"Good, because I'm not meant to tell anyone yet until we all meet up again, but we can keep it between us, ok?"

"Ok," Gemma replied. Peter took a deep breath.

"Jasumon told me that he had been wandering the Digital World after getting split up from his friends. He had been on his way to our world…but he got lost and didn't know what to do. The last thing he says he remembers is getting hungry and eating some fruit that was growing on the trees." He said. Gemma raised her eyebrows.

"He doesn't remember anything after that?" She asked.

"No," Peter answered, "He says the next thing he knew was that he woke up to see me and Roslamon by his side." Gemma rubbed her chin.

"That's very confusing. I don't understand what must have happened. Maybe fruit is poisonous to Digimon?" She suggested. Peter shook his head.

"I don't think so Gemma; I've been sneaking fruit into my bedroom for him to eat and he's been ok eating that. Besides, food from the world he comes from shouldn't harm him…should it?"

"I guess you're right…you'll have to tell the others later."

"Gemma!" Gemma turned to see her friends calling her over. She looked back at Peter.

"I gotta go, Peter. We'll talk to our sisters later on." She said as she walked away.

"Ok, see ya!" Peter called after her.

* * *

"When are you gonna let me have a go on that, Skulomon?" Ebemon whined as Skulomon attempted to play games on Kai's computer.

"Geesh, just give me a minute will you, I'm trying to get to the next level." Skulomon replied. He clicked rapidly with the mouse and bashed the keyboard.

"Oh come on, I've been waiting ages now." The computer bleeped and a large 'GAME OVER' sign appeared on the screen.

"Now look Ebemon, you made me lose my concentration."

"You'll lose more than you're concentration if you don't get off that thing and let me have a go!" Ebemon joked. The computer bleeped again and a window appeared. The two Digimon looked at it, confused. "It's an email," Ebemon said, "Look, it's from Kari."

"_We should meet up next Saturday in the Digital World. We've discovered a lot of information and need to share it with you._" Skulomon read off the screen. "I wonder what they found?"

"Too bad Kai and Nathan are at school, or they could reply to Kari's email right now." Ebemon said with a frown.

"Yeah its best we leave it. Kai will probably flip knowing we've been playing on his computer without us messing with his emails." Skulomon sighed.

"Err, _we_? If I recall, you've been on that computer all morning, and I haven't, so don't you dare blame it on me." Ebemon said. Skulomon rolled his eyes.

"Hmm…I wonder if the other Digimon have noticed the email." He said.

* * *

Nathan's Digivice began to beep madly while he was in his French lesson. "What the-?" He asked himself, trying to hide the noise. The teacher looked at him.

"No mobile phones allowed in lesson!" She snapped at him. "Switch that thing off immediately."

"I don't know how!" Nathan said desperately, fumbling around with the Digivice.

"What kind of phone is that?" One of his classmates asked, "It looks like a brick!" The class began to laugh and Nathan sighed sadly.

"Can I be excused, please?" He asked the teacher. The teacher sighed; she could see his classmates mocking him was making him feel troubled.

"Five minutes," she said. Nathan stood up and left the classroom, the other teenagers still sniggering at him as he went. He walked down the corridor and noticed his Digivice beeping once again. He took it out of his pocket and stared at it.

"What is with this thing?" He questioned. "Are the batteries running out?" He sighed as he tried to figure out what to do. "I could always go and ask the technician for a screwdriver…I could tell him I need to borrow one for my DT lesson." He walked down the stairs in order to get to the technician's room to see if he had a screwdriver small enough to open up his Digivice. He knocked on the door and waited for it to open. "Hi Sir, I was wondering if you had any small screwdrivers? Only I need one for my DT lesson, and they're aren't enough in class, so my teacher said I should ask you."

"Sure, what size do you need?" The technician replied. He opened his draw and took out an average sized one. "How's this?"

"No, that looks a bit too big for what I need one for." Nathan replied.

"Well I'll go to the next room and search there for you." The technician said, exiting the room. Nathan's Digivice started beeping for a third time. He glared at it angrily.

"Just stop!" he said desperately. The technician's computer beeped. Nathan looked at it curiously; a familiar looking window had appeared. "The Digiport?!" he exclaimed. "What on earth has it opened here for?" And without warning, Nathan felt his arm lift up, his Digivice pulled his hand towards the computer screen, like a magnet, and he was sucked in through the portal.

"Nathan?" The technician asked, poking his head back around the door. "I guess he just left," he shrugged.

* * *

"WOOOOOOAAAAAH!" Nathan cried as he fell and hit the ground below him. He stood up, completely unaware of where he was. He shivered and pulled his blazer tighter around him; it was extremely cold here. "I'm back in the Digital World? This is a different area than the one before…where exactly am I?" He looked around himself. The area was dull, cold and rocky. There seemed to be nothing around for miles. "Great, so I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere without my friends and without Skulomon. And what's worse, I'm missing my French lesson…oh boy, Miss is gonna kill me." He turned back to the TV box that was lying on the ground. "I can't go back now…if the technician sees me coming out of his computer, how am I ever going to explain myself? I'll just have to take a look around I guess…" He began to walk around, searching for anything interesting. After a while he came across a group of small trees. "They don't look too good," Nathan said to himself; for they had drooped, they had almost no leaves, and the few that were there had turned black, almost as if they had been burnt.

His Digivice began to beep again. "Would you stop beeping already?" he snapped at it, half expecting it to talk back to him. But this time he noticed three red dots flashing on the screen. "Odd," he said, taking a closer look. "I wonder what…oh no…" He heard a loud buzzing sound from above him. He turned and looked to see three giant bee-type creatures with huge stingers hovering above him; their eyes glowing green. "So that's why my Digivice has been beeping…" He said, his eyes wide. The creatures began to close in on him. "I think its safe to say I'm scared!" Nathan cried.

"We are Flymon! Beware of our Brown Stinger attack; and our ear splitting wings!" The Digimon pointed their stingers at him and attacked.

"_Brown Stinger!_" They chanted. Nathan dived out of the way and hit the ground with a thud. The Digimon flew closer to him, trying to attack again. Nathan jumped up and began to run as fast as he could.

"Why are they attacking me? I didn't do anything!" He cried, speeding up. But two of the Digimon swooped down and grabbed Nathan by his shoulders, and took him high into the air. "Let me go, let me go! Help!" He cried, "Skulomon!"

* * *

"NATHAN!" Skulomon squawked suddenly, flapping his wings about madly. Ebemon looked at him cautiously.

"What about him?" He asked, clicking away at the computer, attempting to play the game Skulomon was playing earlier on.

"He's in danger! Something isn't right!" Skulomon cried.

"What, are you crazy?" Ebemon asked. "He's at school, with the others. Maybe sitting in front of the computer all morning has made you sick."

"No, I can sense it! He's…he's in the Digital World!"

"But we can't possibly get to him without our friends using their Digivices," Ebemon said, "They don't finish school for over an hour yet!" Skulomon had an idea and shoved Ebemon to one side. "Hey what are you doing; I've only just gotten on that!" Ebemon complained.

"We may not be able to contact our friends while they're at school, but we can email Davis and the others," Skulomon explained, "I know Kai doesn't like us messing with his computer, but this is an emergency." He began to type away on the keyboard.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Skulomon." Ebemon said, folding his arms.

* * *

"Patamon, I'm home!" TK called as he opened the door to his bedroom.

"TK!" Patamon said, flying towards his friend. "Where've you been all evening? It's 10:30pm!"

"Sorry," TK said, "Cody and I were over at Yolei's place for dinner. I guess I got a little carried away for time." He laughed.

"Have a good day at school?" Patamon asked.

"Not bad," TK replied as he shut the bedroom door. "How's your day been?"

"I guess its been ok. I've spent most of it saving my energy for when we next go back to the Digital World."

"Ha-ha, good thinking." TK laughed. He walked over to his computer. "Hey, I was sure I switched this off this morning." He said, sitting down on the seat.

"You did, TK. You're Mom wanted to use the Internet for something; I didn't see what for though, because I had to hide." Patamon said.

"My Mom and the Internet? There's a first. I ought to remind her to switch the computer off in future though." Just as he said it, his email box opened. "An email," he said, "I wonder who'd be emailing me at this time of night." He clicked it open. "Hey, it came from Kai's email address."

"No TK, take a closer look. Its from Ebemon and Skulomon!" Patamon said, pointing at the screen.

"You're right!" TK exclaimed. "_Help! Nathan is trapped in the Digital World and we can't get to him! You need to help him!_" He read off the screen. "Patamon, we've gotta tell the others!"

"Ok, lets go!" He and TK ran out of the room to go and tell Yolei and Cody who were next door.

* * *

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, and Charlie and Stephanie stood up immediately to pack their work back into their bags. "Finally," Charlie said quietly, "I can't wait to get home and talk to Koaimon again."

"Yeah. Physics is the worst." Stephanie agreed, as they both walked out of the classroom and headed for the stairs. "I really hope Roslamon and Jasumon are keeping out of trouble," she said suddenly.

"Aw, why wouldn't they be?" Charlie asked. "I know all of this is new and different, but we have to learn to trust them. They aren't about to blow it for us when something this serious is going on."

"But what is the serious part of it all? I still don't get what we're meant to be doing…" Stephanie trailed off and stopped walking. She was staring through the window at the reception.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"That's Nathan's bag, isn't it? It has the same badges on and everything." Charlie looked through the window.

"Yeah, you're right. Why has it been left at reception?" She said. She walked over and tapped on the glass. "Excuse me, but how come this bag as been left here?" She asked the woman at reception.

"Oh, this? One of the French teachers left it here this morning. She said the boy who it belongs to was excused for a few minutes, but he didn't come back." The woman replied.

"I see," Charlie said, "Well Nathan is my friend, so I'll be more than happy to take it for him. I can drop it off at his house this afternoon." The woman agreed and handed the bag over to Charlie. "Thanks!" Charlie said, and she walked back over to Stephanie. The two walked out of the building and began to walk down the street.

"Why would Nathan just skip school? It's not like him," Stephanie pondered.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't just leave his bag, would he? You'd have to be an idiot to just leave your stuff here." Charlie said. The two girls saw Kai walking ahead a little way in front of them.

"You ought to catch up to him and let him know what's happened with Nathan," Stephanie said. "I need to get home and decide what Peter and I are having for dinner tonight."

"Alright then," Charlie said, "I'll see you tomorrow at school then. Bye!" She began to run to catch up with Kai, and Stephanie walked down a different street, making her way home.

* * *

Nathan cried out as the Flymon dropped him. He hit the surface with a soft thud. He looked at what he had landed on. The ground he was on was soft and muddy with the odd twig and leaf here and there. "Great…now what?" He asked himself. He pulled himself to his feet and looked around him. He was stranded in mid air, in what looked like a giant bird's nest on the edge of a sharp cliff. "Did I mention my fear of heights?" He gulped. He watched the three Flymon circle him, and out of nowhere, more and more seemed to appear, their eyes glowing a fierce green. "What do you want with me?" He yelled at them. But the Flymon didn't respond, instead their wings buzzed loudly, Nathan covering his ears, unable to stand the sound. The many Flymon circled closer and closer to him, their claws reaching out. Nathan's Digivice began to beep madly again. It fell to the ground when Nathan tried to grab it out of his pocket. "It's a bit too late to warn me about the Flymon now!" He yelled at his Digivice. He crouched down. Covered his head with his arms, not wanting to look as the Flymon closed in on him. They got closer and closer, Nathan dreaded waiting, and then, out of nowhere…

"_Fire Rocket!_" A huge blaze of fire knocked down all of the Flymon.

"Huh?" Nathan stood up, looking confused. A large blue Digimon with fiery patterns on his arms, legs and head jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of him. Nathan looked up and saw Davis sitting on his shoulder. "Davis!" He cried, relieved to see help had arrived. He looked up to see Halsemon, Digmon, Nerfertimon, and Pegasusmon flying overhead, with their partners on their backs.

"There's no time to talk," Flamedramon explained, "We have to hurry!" The Digimon scooped Nathan up and held him tightly. He jumped up into the sky, and kicked off the sides of the cliffs, making his way to the top.

"What an awesome Digimon!" Nathan yelled to Davis.

"You're telling me!" Davis laughed. But the two cried out when three Flymon flew towards them attacking.

"Pegasusmon!" Flamedramon called the Digimon that was nearest to them. "Take Nathan and get him out of here!" Pegasusmon and TK swooped towards them; Flamedramon let go of Nathan, who began to fall again.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Nathan yelled, as he fell. But Pegasusmon flew underneath him, catching him just in time.

"You ok?" TK asked him. Nathan nodded as Pegasusmon attempted to fly to safety.

"Thanks Pegasusmon," Nathan gasped.

"Any time," Pegasusmon replied. While he flew TK and Nathan away from the scene, the other Digimon were having a hard time fighting the Flymon off.

"Kari, this is impossible!" Nerfertimon panicked as she dodged the Flymon, "There are just way too many of them."

"We have to keep trying!" Kari said, "Please don't give up!" Nerfertimon turned around and began to defend herself.

"_Rosetta Stone!_" She bellowed, firing a large stone at the Flymon. Two were knocked down, but more enclosed her.

"Nerfertimon is right; we're never going to beat them all!" Halsemon called, flying in closer to Nerfertimon. "We need to come up with a plan!"

"_Gold Rush!_" Digmon attempted to attack the gigantic swarm of Flymon. Some were hit, but the swarm appeared to become even angrier.

"Digmon, forget it, we can't win!" Cody pulled at Digmon's arm to try and get him to run. Flamedramon landed on the ground besides them.

"We need to get back to the real world!" Davis called to his friends, "We can't win like this, and we can't risk Nathan getting hurt!" Everyone agreed and made their way back to the Digiport, the Flymon closely following them. "Digiport open!" Davis yelled as they approached the TV box. One by one, they were sucked into the portal, and, one by one, they crash landed onto Kari's bedroom floor.

"That was too close for comfort," Gatomon complained, pulling herself to her feet. Everybody got up, and Davis helped Nathan to his feet.

"What happened back there?" Nathan asked, "Why did they take me away?"

"It doesn't make any sense," Yolei crossed her arms and caught her breath, "So many Digimon are attacking us for no reason lately. I just don't get it."

"It doesn't matter right now, we need to come up with a plan to defeat those Flymon and get Nathan back home safely." Cody said.

"Of course!" Nathan said, "I'm not in England anymore…am I?" TK shook his head.

"Nope. You're in Tokyo, Nathan." He said. Nathan gasped.

"Tokyo?!" He looked over at the clock on Kari's wall. It read 11:50pm. "Its so late! What were you guys doing in the Digital World at this time of night? How did you know how to find me aswell?"

"We all got emails from Skulomon and Ebemon. They sensed that you were in danger." Kari said. "And it doesn't matter about the time; we're not about to let a fellow Digidestined become toast."

"Well…thanks, guys. But how are we going to defeat all of those Flymon? We barely stood a chance out there." Nathan said.

"I know, we should get in touch with Ken and Minomon. The more of us there are, the more chance we have of winning." DemiVeemon suggested.

"More chance of winning what?" Kari's door opened, and Tai walked in. "Do you guys know just how late it is? You should all be heading home, huh?" He said, realizing that Nathan was standing there. "Who are you?"

"Tai, this is Nathan, one of the Digidestined from the UK." Kari said, stepping forwards. "Nathan, this is my brother Tai, and one of the original Digidestined." Nathan nodded at Tai.

"Well what's he doing here?" Tai asked, slightly surprised.

"Gee Tai, we couldn't just leave him all alone in the Digital World with the hundreds of Flymon and without Skulomon for protection." Yolei said.

"Huh?" Tai was extremely confused, but Kari explained the situation to him.

"Wow, that really sucks," Tai said. "But what were you doing in the Digital World in the first place?" Nathan sighed.

"My Digivice was going mad during my French lesson, so I asked to be excused so I could try and fix it. Next thing I knew, as soon as I was near a computer, I was transported. That's when those Flymon attacked me."

"Well don't you worry Nathan, we'll come up with a plan. Ken will probably be fast asleep so I'll go back with you to the Digital World. I sure hope we can find Agumon." Tai said.

"Well if we're gonna do it, we better do it fast," Kari said, "Nathan can't stay here for too long or his friends and family will start to worry."

"Alright then, lets do this." Tai said.

* * *

"What do you mean he's in the Digital World?" Kai cried at Ebemon and Skulomon, "How…what?" He dropped his bag on the floor, and also put Nathan's bag down that Charlie had given to him on the way home from school.

"We couldn't contact you Kai; not while you were at school…we don't even know why Nathan is in the Digital World in the first place." Ebemon replied. Kai logged onto his computer.

"Don't flip Kai, we had to email the others in Japan…it was the only way we could save him," Skulomon explained. Kai opened up the Digiport and attempted to track down Nathan's location.

"Its ok," Kai said, "It was for an emergency, and so I understand. We have no time to tell the others, so it's just us three this time," he said, turning to them. "I think I've located the area that he's in…the Japan team appear to be there too, according to this." He took out his Digivice. "Digiport open!" He, Ebemon and Skulomon were pulled into the computer and landed onto a rocky surface in the Digital World.

"_Tempest Wing!_" Halsemon fired an attack at half a dozen Flymon who were surrounding him.

"Be more careful Halsemon! They're gaining on us!" Yolei cried. She and Nathan were sat on Halsemon's back as they tried to fight off the Flymon.

"_Nova Blast!_" A large orange dinosaur fired a huge ball of fire at ten of the Flymon, sending them down.

"It's working, Greymon!" Tai shouted. Greymon smiled at him. "Greymon, look out!" Tai shouted again, for more and more Flymon buzzed around him, attacking.

"_Brown Stinger!_" They chanted. Greymon tumbled to the ground and De-Digivolved back to Agumon.

"Agumon!" Tai cried, running to his friend.

"I'm sorry, Tai, there's way too many of them and I'm not strong enough at the minute." Agumon tried to explain. Before Tai could speak, more and more Flymon aimed their stingers at them; Tai grabbed Agumon and made a run for it.

"TK, I can see something down there!" Pegasusmon said to his friend who was riding on his back. TK looked down.

"It's Kai!" He cried, "Nathan, your brother is down there!"

"He is?" Nathan asked, turning around to see. But he turned so fast that he lost his grip, and as Halsemon moved to dodge an attack, Nathan slipped and began to fall. Everyone gasped or cried out, but there were so many Flymon attacking, nobody could move to try and catch him.

"Nathan!" Kai cried from below.

"I'm coming!" Skulomon ran forward and jumped into the air, Nathan's Digivice fell out of his pocket and began to glow.

"_Skulomon Digivolve to…Ubawamon!_" Skulomon had changed into an enormous creature with a steal bird-like mask and chest armour; his feathers were blue and he was on two powerful bird-like feet. He flew into the air and caught Nathan and his Digivice, and landed safely onto the ground. "I am Ubawamon. As Skulomon I Digivolve into the Champion level to fight my enemies with my powerful Emerald Flame attack!"

"You saved me," Nathan said. Ubawamon put his friend to the ground gently and handed him his Digivice.

"Here you go. Get to safety," Ubawamon said, taking to the skies again. Nathan ran over to his brother while Ubawamon went to help the others. "Need a hand?" He asked as he jumped up besides Flamedramon.

"Ubawamon, you came just in time," Davis cheered. Ubawamon smiled and gave a small laugh before flying higher into the air. Nathan looked at the huge swarm of Flymon, and then back at his friends.

"Kari, TK! You and your Digimon should gather all of the Flymon up together! I have a plan!" He ran forwards and called Ubawamon down.

"I wonder what his plan is," Nerfertimon wondered.

"Whatever it is, it's worth a try!" TK said.

"Right!" Nerfertimon agreed, and she and Pegasusmon soared high, way above the swarm of Flymon.

"_Golden Noose!_" Nerfertimon and Pegasusmon said, wrapping the Flymon up together tightly. The swarm began to struggle, but they could not escape. Nathan had climbed onto Ubawamon's shoulders.

"You know what to do," Nathan said to his friend. Ubawamon jumped up high, his fists began to glow green.

"_Emerald Flame!_" He bellowed, a huge wave of green flames rapidly surrounded the Flymon, who were now all screaming and struggling. Everyone watched and waited with anticipation as one by one, they dropped to the ground.

"You did it!" Nathan cried, wrapping his arms around Ubawamon's neck, trying not to fall off.

"Careful Nathan, you'll choke me!" His friend replied, everyone else laughing.

* * *

"We want to thank you for ridding the darkness that was inside of us," one of the Flymon said. The swarm had recovered and were hovering in front of the team. "We're extremely sorry for attacking you guys." Nathan sighed and folded his arms.

"Why did you attack us, Flymon? What's going on in this crazy world?" He asked them.

"We're not quite sure," the Flymon replied. "We sure hope you Digidestined can figure out what's going on here though."

"We'll do our best," Tai said, reassuring the Flymon swarm.

"Yeah, we've had enough excitement for one day. We ought to all go back to our homes and try and figure it out when we can next meet up." Cody suggested.

"Call us if you need us!" The Flymon said. He flew up, the rest of the swarm following him, and they flew off into the sky. Nathan turned to Davis.

"You are all going to be so tired tomorrow," he said. "It's so late in Japan."

"Don't remind us," TK said. Everyone laughed and said their goodbyes. The Tokyo team opened up the Digiport, waved goodbye to their friends and headed home. Kai and Nathan started to walk along the Digital World, back to the TV that Kai had came out of.

"You know Nathan, I hate to admit it, but you were pretty awesome back there." Kai smiled. Nathan laughed.

"It wasn't me. Skulomon did all of the work." He replied. Skulomon smiled.

"Yeah, he was almost as awesome as Ebemon when he Digivolved," Kai laughed. Nathan and the Digimon chuckled too. "By the way, Charlie came over after school. You left your bag in your French lesson." Kai said.

"Oh no! I forgot about that! My teacher is going to throw a fit next time I see her!" Nathan whined. But Kai just laughed again and began to run.

"Last one to the Digiport has to explain to Mum where we disappeared to!" He called.

"Hey, no fair, you got a head start!" Nathan ran after him. Ebemon and Skulomon exchanged glances.

"That's humans for you," Skulomon laughed, and he and Ebemon ran after their friends.

**To Be Continued…**

**_How many more Digimon are planning to attack the Digidestined? Will they ever discover what's happening to the Digital World? Find out on the next 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'!_**


	6. Cheer up, Charlie

**Digimon: The Jiponya Series**

**Episode Six: Cheer up, Charlie**

Saturdays were extremely busy days for teenagers all over the world. Most enjoyed spending the day with their friends, and family, and going out enjoying themselves. But for others, including Charlie, it was a day of long, hard work. She was up at 7am, tying her hair back into a ponytail in the bathroom. She jumped when she heard a sudden bang on the bathroom door. "Hurry up! You're taking way too long!" Came the voice of her fourteen-year-old brother.

"I'm still doing my hair; just wait a minute!" Charlie snapped back.

"I've given you more minutes than I can count, now hurry up!" He banged on the door again. Charlie unlocked the door and stormed out. Her brother walked in and slammed it shut. Charlie groaned loudly and stormed into hers and Gemma's room.

"Don't let him get to you, Charlie," Koaimon said kindly. She was sitting on the floor in the bedroom. Gemma and Enaimon were still fast asleep on the top bunk.

"He's just so annoying; he knows I have to get ready for work." She opened a drawer and pulled out a brown apron, and put it into her bag. "What's he even doing up so early anyway; _he_ doesn't even _need_ to be up at this time in the morning! I swear he just does it to annoy me," she grumbled to herself angrily. From the top bunk, Enaimon opened an orange eye.

"Can you keep it down? Some of us are trying to sleep here," she moaned, pulling the quilt over her face. Charlie sighed and grabbed her jacket off the coat hanger, and left the room, making her way downstairs. Koaimon followed her.

"So you definitely finish at 12pm today?" She asked Charlie.

"Yeah…I specifically asked for short hours seeing as we're going to the Digital World at 1am." Charlie replied. She went into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She took out her lunch and put it into her bag, and then grabbed some fruit from the fruit bowl. "I know it's not much, but eat this for now," she said, handing a large apple to Koaimon. "If you get hungry later on, ask Gemma to sneak you some food, ok?"

"Thanks," Koaimon said. "And you're definitely sure Kai and Nathan will be over later?"

"Koaimon will you stop with the worrying already? They're coming over at 12pm to pick Gemma up, so you and Enaimon just go with them. My Mum thinks they're taking Gemma out to meet me after work, so I'll meet you all there when I finish. Then we're going to try and open the Digiport in the town's library…I sure hope they'll be enough computers so we can grab one." Charlie took a deep breath and opened the kitchen door. "Try to keep out of the way, ok? Gemma won't leave you on your own," she said. She stepped out of the kitchen door.

"Alright, see you later, Charlie." Her friend said to her, waving her off. Charlie shut the kitchen door, locked it and headed off for work. Koaimon looked at the large green apple that was in her paws and took a bite into it.

* * *

The Digital World was becoming increasingly darker and colder. The fresh green grass was becoming dull and brown, and also becoming dry. The trees were losing their leaves, and the bark on them was becoming black. The Digimon that lived in the area had obviously noticed the change in the environment, but not one of them could figure out why it was happening.

A small group of Gotsumon surrounded a tree, looking desperately up at the berries that were growing. "I'm so hungry," one of the Gotsumon complained, "I gotta eat some of those berries." He head butted the tree as hard as he could, causing the berries to fall from the branches of the tree. He and his friends picked them up and began to eat them.

* * *

As the clock turned for 7pm in Japan, the Digidestined were getting ready to meet up at Izzy's place. Davis walked along the street with DemiVeemon riding on his shoulder. "Davis, why do we always go to the Digital World so late in the day these days? How come we just don't go in the morning anymore; surely that'd give us more time?"

"Well…the time is different over where Kai and his friends live. It'll be around 11am where they are right now."

"Well how come the times are all different in the real world? Why can't it all be the same, like in the Digital World?" His friend asked.

"I dunno DemiVeemon; it's hard to explain. Leave those kinds of questions for Izzy, ok?" Davis laughed.

"Aw, ok." DemiVeemon said. Davis walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting for Izzy to answer.

"Glad you could make it," Izzy said, as he let them both in. "Everyone else is here. We're just waiting for an email from our British friends before we set off."

"Ok, well what's taking them so long?" Davis asked as he and Izzy walked to Izzy's bedroom.

"Apparently one of the team has a Saturday job, so they're waiting for her to finish so that they can all travel together." Izzy explained. He opened the door to reveal Kari, TK, Yolei, Cody, Ken and their Digimon sitting around.

* * *

"Charlie, can you take out, please?" Charlie groaned irritably, she stacked the pile of used dishes into the sink and then walked out of the washing area and into the main area where the rest of her workmates were hard at work. She went over to one of the girls, and picked up the two large lattes that were steaming hot and ready to be taken out.

"Where to?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Table five," the other girl said, "Oh, and once you've done that, the manager wants to see you in the staff room."

"_Great, what did I do wrong?_" Charlie thought to herself miserably. She walked off into the café, carrying the large coffees as carefully, but as quickly as possible. She took them over to table five, and then made her way into the staff room.

"Jodie?" she said, looking around for the manager.

"Oh hi, Charlie. I wanted to ask you if you wouldn't mind stopping behind for an extra hour or two after your shift? Only I've had to send Katie home; she's not well." The manager said. Charlie bit her lip.

"I wish I could, but I've promised my friends I'd do something important with them after work," She said nervously, "I couldn't possibly cancel my plans now."

"Oh please, Charlie, this is really important, and I'm sure your friends will understand. And besides, I'll pay you extra. We really need you; you know how busy it is." Charlie sighed and bit her lip again.

"I could perhaps stay behind for an hour, but really, I'm sorry, I can't stay for longer than that. This is something important we have to do." She tried to explain, but her manager ignored her, and instead was grateful for her agreeing to stay for an hour.

"Thank you Charlie, that means a lot. An extra hour will be fine." She said. Charlie nodded and then walked out of the staff room and back towards her place of work. She was surprised when she saw Kai, Nathan and Gemma standing in the café.

"Hey Charlie," Nathan said, "You about ready to finish for today?" Charlie checked her watch.

"It's 12pm already?" She exclaimed. "Listen guys, I'm really sorry, but I just agreed with my manager to stay and work an extra hour."

"What?" Kai cried, "Why? We can't go to the Digital World without you!"

"Sssh, keep it down!" Charlie whispered frantically, "She originally asked me for two hours, but I said one hour is the most I can do…seriously, just go to the Digital World, and I'll just have to meet you there later."

"But we can't! How will you know where to find us?" Gemma asked. Charlie shrugged and then turned around when one of her workmates called her.

"Stop chatting to your friends, and come and help, will you, you're just wasting time." She snapped. Charlie groaned and turned back to her friends.

"Just go, I'll figure something out. Take Koaimon with you," she said, as she rushed off back to work.

"Oh, that girl!" Kai snapped angrily, as he, Nathan and Gemma walked out of the busy café. "Why did she have to agree to stay behind? She knows how important it is we all go along today."

"Why, what's happened?" Koaimon questioned, from underneath the black hood of the coat she was wearing. Skulomon and Ebemon were also wearing disguises, and Enaimon happily sat on Gemma's shoulder.

"She's not going to the Digital World," Kai replied, "She's too busy working."

"What? But she told me for definite that she was going!" Koaimon said. Kai began to walk off in the direction of the library.

"Well you're not the only one who's disappointed. We ought to get going; we don't want anyone to think we've _all_ decided to back out." He sighed. He walked off with Ebemon closely following him. Koaimon sighed.

"Don't worry about him, Koaimon," Nathan said to her, "He's just a bit grouchy today because he had to get up early for a paper-round."

"Well I guess we should just follow him anyway," Koaimon replied. They all made their way to the library.

* * *

The team entered the library and searched for a computer. "All of these computers are too out in the open; somebody will definitely see us." Nathan said.

"Yeah we need to find one that's hidden," Kai replied. Gemma tugged on his sleeve and pointed.

"Stephanie and Peter are here," she said to him. Kai looked over to where the young girl was pointing, and sure enough, Stephanie and Peter were approaching them with their Digimon by their side.

"I emailed Kari to let her know we're on our way. I thought Charlie had finished by now?" Stephanie said, stopping in front of them.

"She's not coming. Her boss has made her stay behind." Gemma explained.

"So its just us then?" Peter asked.

"I'm afraid so," Nathan nodded. Koaimon sighed as the team started to look for a computer.

"There's one under the staircase over there," Stephanie pointed out, "We could always use that one."

"If it's the best hidden one, then lets go for it," Kai said, approaching it. He held his Digivice up to the screen, and just like that, the Digiport appeared.

"Strange how easy it is to open up the Digiport these days," Skulomon said. "Ah well, guess we ought to go." Kai turned to Koaimon.

"You go first," he said to her. Koaimon sighed and stepped backwards.

"Actually…I'm not gonna go." She said.

"Well why not?" Kai snapped at her.

"It doesn't feel right going without Charlie. I'd rather stay here and wait for her to finish work," Koaimon explained.

"Oh sure; its enough for Charlie to let us down without you doing the same, Koaimon," he said.

"Hey, don't you speak to her like that!" Roslamon piped up, "She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to."

"Roslamon's right," Stephanie agreed, "It would probably make more sense for Koaimon to stay anyway. If Charlie does decide to show up later, it'd be better for her to travel with Koaimon than alone."

"Yeah, we all know what happened last time I was there by myself," Nathan reminded them. Kai sighed.

"Fine, Koaimon should stay here then. But we need to get going, the others will be waiting." He held his Digivice to the screen again. "Digiport open!" One by one, the team got pulled into the computer screen, leaving Koaimon behind. She looked at the screen as the team hit the ground in the Digital World.

"I'll go back to the café and wait around until Charlie is done," She said to her friends through the screen, "I'll see you guys later."

"Take care, Koaimon!" Gemma called back to her. Koaimon switched off the computer, pulled the coat around her face, and left the library.

* * *

The team of eleven had found a small, quiet spot in the Digital World where they could all sit and discuss recent events. Izzy had managed to track down Tentamon, and he had introduced himself to the Digidestined from the UK. "Its too bad your friend Charlie couldn't make it," Izzy said to them all.

"Yeah, she's busy at work," Stephanie sighed.

"It doesn't matter. One of us can just inform her of everything when we see her later," Nathan said.

"That's right," Kari said, "Izzy, what have you and Tentamon discovered between yourselves?" She asked curiously. Izzy got comfortable and began to explain.

"It may not be so noticeable to our new friends," he said, gesturing towards the British team, "but I'm sure the rest of us have noticed a change in the Digital World's environment. I mean, look at this place. Everything looks as though it's dying."

"Now that you mention it, it does seem a lot colder and duller here than usual," Yolei said sadly.

"Right," Izzy said, "And after communicating with Tentamon before I returned here, we've managed to come to some sort of conclusion. The Digimon here have to eat in order to survive, right? Well as you can see, all of the Digital World's food supplies have been affected by this new environment." Gatomon gasped.

"That's it! Those berries that we came across a while back! I could sense a dark energy source coming from them," she explained. "That's why we didn't end up eating them."

"But even so, the rest of the Digimon that live here still need to eat in order to survive. Now lets say, for instance, all of the Digimon we've encountered so far have been negatively affected by whatever it is that's changed the Digital World's environment." Izzy explained.

"You think that them eating the rotten food is making them attack each other and us?" TK asked. Izzy nodded.

"It sounds odd, I know, but what other explanation is there?" Tentamon said. Gemma gasped, and remembered what Peter had told her at school a few days ago.

_"Jasumon told me that he had been wandering the Digital World after getting split up from his friends. He had been on his way to our world…but he got lost and didn't know what to do. The last thing he says he remembers is getting hungry and eating some fruit that was growing on the trees."_

"Peter, tell them what you told me at school!" Gemma said to him, "About Jasumon!" Everyone turned their attention to Gemma and Peter.

"What, why me? Jasumon knows more about it than I do," Peter responded, nudging Jasumon in the ribs.

"You know something?" Davis asked them.

"I don't understand it much myself," Jasumon said to them all, "I can't remember what happened, or why, but I will do my best to explain what I remember. Myself and the other five Digimon were summoned to travel to the real world in search of our partners, after realizing that the Digital World was being threatened. I guess you could say the environment was already beginning to change, because on our travels, the ground opened up and we were separated. The others must have made it though, because the next time I saw them was after I had Dark-Digivolved into DarkWangavumon."

"Yeah but didn't you say you had eaten something?" Peter asked his friend.

"Yeah. Every Mon gets hungry, you know. I didn't really notice if anything was wrong with the fruit; I was just too weak and had to eat. And I don't remember much more than that." Jasumon replied.

"It's all starting to add up now," Izzy said, looking thoughtfully at Jasumon, "Those Flymon couldn't remember what had happened either. I now firmly believe that whatever is changing the Digital World's structure is also changing the behaviour of the Digimon that inhabit it."

"Hey, that's right," Yolei said, snapping her fingers, "It would explain why that Tortomon chased me the day I ended up in the UK."

"Exactly," Izzy said.

"But there's still something that we haven't figured out yet," Kai said to them, "Why was Airdramon in the real world? How did he get there? There's no way a monster that big could come out of the computer."

"Well the Digiport is obviously opening anywhere and everywhere these days." Izzy said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Back in the old days, the only Digiport we had access to, was the one at our school. My theory is that that as the environment and structure of the Digital World is changing, so are the portals that connect this world with ours. Which means…if the Digimon can get in…"

"More and more could end up attacking the real world?" Stephanie gasped. Izzy nodded.

"Correct. It also means that this virus could take over our world aswell. We're possibly in more danger of both the worlds being destroyed than ever before."

"That's so horrible!" Gemma cried out, "We still don't know why though, do we? Why is it happening? Who's making it happen?"

"That's one thing that we still need to figure out. We don't know if this is down to a person, a Digimon, or if it's just the Digital World collapsing on itself for good." Izzy sighed.

"But why would it just give up on itself?" Davis asked, "There's no way I'm gonna believe this is the end; someone out there is making this happen, and there's no way I'll let them get away with it!"

"All we can do for now is carry on fighting the Digimon that get infected. It seems that when we defeat them, they recover as normal, but also every trace of the infected food they've been eating is also completely eliminated from their system."

"But there's no way we can travel the whole Digital World and fight all of them," Kari said, "And how are we supposed to stop the virus from spreading?"

"There's just gotta be a way," Nathan said, "If we can just figure out who's doing this, we can come up with a plan to stop them."

"It's not that simple," Cody said, "The number of enemies we've had to fight in the past has proved extremely difficult, and this virus sounds bigger and scarier than anything we've had to defeat. This thing is spreading rapidly, and I'm not sure we can put it right so quickly."

"Well _I_ know we can do it," Kai said, clenching his fists, "if you guys could do it before, then I know we can do it now. We have to; what other choice do we have?"

"Well we could just let both worlds be destroyed, but I don't think anyone would be too happy about that," Ebemon said.

"You're right," Gemma nodded, "We have to believe we can do this, or we'll never have a chance." Everyone nodded and agreed.

"It's late back at home," Yolei said, looking at the time on her Digivice, "We ought to be going home. If Charlie's not working tomorrow, tell her to get her butt here so we can talk more." She said to Kai. Kai laughed and nodded.

"Will do Yolei," He said. Everyone stood up to go their separate ways. "Guys," Kai said, looking at them all. "We can't worry about this for now. Yeah, this is really serious and we need to come up with a plan. But we also need the time to take all of this in. We still have to tell Charlie too, not to mention come up with a plan." Izzy smiled at him.

"You're right, Kai. Lets get home and get some rest." He said. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways to the TV boxes that would take them back home.

"I wonder how my sister will react to all of this," Gemma wondered out loud.

"Who knows…I'm still wondering if she's still working," Nathan replied to her. The team carried on walking for a good five or ten minutes until they came across what seemed like a deserted town.

"What a lonely looking place," Enaimon said, "I'd sure hate to live in a town like this." Stephanie looked over to a small shop in the centre of the town.

"I wonder if we can get anything to eat here," she said to her friends, "I could do with something light to keep me going."

"Yeah, me too," Peter replied. "Maybe we ought to check out the shops before we go home; the Digiport is still a while away from here from what I remember."

"But guys, you heard what Izzy said; everything has been affected by this virus," Roslamon said to them, "I dunno about you, but I wouldn't want any of you eating stuff from here." Everyone moaned miserably.

"Not _all_ of the Digimon can be infected, surely…" Kai said, "There has to be some food supplies that they're eating that isn't causing any harm."

"Well I agree with Roslamon; I'd rather not take that risk. Lets just wait until we get home where we can be sure we can eat safely." Nathan said. Everyone agreed and carried on walking. As they walked away, a small group of Digimon watched them from behind the small shop. One of them laughed rather loudly, and rather scarily.

* * *

Charlie quickly carried out the last order of her shift, wanting to get out of the café as fast as possible. She looked around for table seventeen, her eyes scanning the crowded coffee shop. She glanced at the window, turned away, but then quickly looked back in shock. "Koaimon?" She said to herself, "What's she doing here?" And sure enough, Koaimon was standing outside, peering in at her friend. Charlie walked over to table seventeen, but she was so lost in thought, she walked into a customer, tumbled backwards, and fell over, the large coffee spilling over her arms and hands.

The café fell silent as a loud scream of pain erupted from the young waitress, tears appearing in her eyes. She looked at her hands; they were scolded, red, and swelling.

"Oh no, Charlie!" Koaimon cried, pulling open the door and rushing in to help her friend. She kept the hood on her coat up, so that nobody could see her face. But before she could reach her, the customers helped her to her feet and guided her to a table, and sat her down.

* * *

"It's going to sting for a good while," Charlie's manager said as she helped to bandage her scolded hands. "You really ought to be more careful. It could have been a lot worse."

"I know…I'm sorry," Charlie sighed deeply. "But my shift is nearly up anyway. Can I please finish now? I don't think I can do anymore today," she pleaded.

"Obviously you can't, with your hands like that. Do you want me to call your mother to see if she can pick you up?"

"No," Charlie shook her head, "I'll be ok making my own way back. Thanks for the bandages," she said. She got up, headed for the staff room, picked up her bag, and then headed for the exit.

"Charlie," Her manager called after her. Charlie turned to look back. "Thanks for helping out today. I appreciate it." Charlie smiled and nodded, and then left the coffee shop, meeting Koaimon outside.

"Why aren't you in the Digital World with the others?" Charlie asked her. Koaimon looked quite offended.

"Oh yes, hi Koaimon, how's your day been?" She snapped irritably. Charlie sighed.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, "I've just had a rough day. Are you ok?"

"Not bad, I suppose," Koaimon said, "I didn't wanna go without you. But, now you've finished work, we can get going and meet the others."

"Koaimon, I'm not going today. I don't feel up to it after the day I've had." Charlie replied. She began to walk through the town. Koaimon caught up to her.

"But you have to go, Charlie. They're depending on us, you know?"

"If they really needed us, they wouldn't have gone without us then, would they?" Charlie argued with her. Koaimon stopped in her tracks. Charlie turned to her.

"Come on, I wanna go home," She said. Koaimon stayed where she was. "Koaimon, are you listening to me?"

"Oh, I'm listening alright, but it doesn't mean I'll do what you say," She said to Charlie. "Look, Charlie, so you had a bad day. Happens to everyone. Don't let it get you down; we have to go; you never know when we might be needed." Charlie sighed and walked over to her.

"How am I supposed to help anyway? It hurts just hold onto my bag, so I don't think I'd be much use with my hands in this state." She said miserably. "Forget it Koaimon; we're going home."

"Will you just cut it out?" Koaimon said to her. "You've really gotta stop with this attitude of yours, Charlie!" Charlie stared at her.

"What attitude? What did I do wrong?" She gasped.

"You think just because you had a bad day that you should just give up before you've even tried? Well snap out of it! There are people in the Digital World who might really need our help, because we don't know how dangerous that place is. Stop being so bossy, and rude, and please just come with me to the Digital World!" Koaimon finished. Charlie shook her head in horror.

"Well it seems like you've given up on _me_ already!" She snapped back, "You think I can't handle any of this, then why don't you go and find yourself a partner that can!"

"Just _stop it!_" Koaimon pleaded, "I haven't given up on you Charlie…nobody has, but it seems as though you're just giving up on yourself. Just cheer up, Charlie! Things will only get worse if you don't stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Koaimon glared at her, her eyes almost filling with tears. Charlie sighed and fell to her knees, despite people in the town giving them strange looks. She pulled Koaimon into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I never meant to upset you. We'll go to the Digital World, if you think we have to." Koaimon sighed.

"I'm sorry too…I guess we've both had a rough day, huh?" She said. "But if you're ready to go, then we best go now." Charlie nodded at her friend, and together, they made their way to the library.

* * *

There was a series of loud beeps. Everyone took out their Digivices. "What in the world?" Gemma exclaimed, "It's going mad!" Nathan looked at the group of dots that were flashing and beeping on his Digivice.

"This is what happened on Monday when I got attacked by Flymon," he explained, "I think these new Digivices can detect infected Digimon!"

"Well if that's true, then that means…" Peter trailed off, looking up, as the small group of Gotsumon revealed themselves, preparing to attack. "This place isn't as deserted as we thought," Peter gulped.

"What are these Digimon?" Kai asked.

"These guys are Gotsumon. They may only be at the Rookie level, but their bodies are as hard as rock, and I certainly wouldn't wanna be pounded by them!" Ebemon explained. The group of Gotsumon crept closer to the group. The Digimon stepped back, in order to protect their friends.

"Take one step closer, and you're done for!" Ebemon yelled at the Gotsumon. But the group ignored his threat; instead, they charged at them, attacking. Skulomon and Ebemon jumped forward and attacked.

"_Skull-Bash!_" Skulomon cried, bashing his hard head into one of the Gotsumon.

"_Shocking Punch!_" Ebemon rapidly punched away at some of the Gotsumon. Enaimon, Jasumon and Roslamon jumped forward to join in.

"_Rodent Paw!_" Enaimon fiercely punched her enemies, but one of them threw a hard kick at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Enaimon, be careful!" Gemma called, trying to run over to her friend. But the Gotsumon surrounded her.

"Gemma, get out of there!" Peter cried, running forward, but Stephanie held him back.

"You can't go Peter, you'll get hurt!" She said. Jasumon and Roslamon jumped forward.

"Leave this to us," Jasumon said, "_Dusk-Blast!_" A dark ball of energy shot out of his mouth and hit a few of the Gotsumon down.

"_Spinning Breeze!_" Roslamon spun around faster and faster; creating a mini tornado that knocked the Gotsumon off their feet. As soon as she had the chance, Gemma ran over to Enaimon and picked her up, running back over to Stephanie and Peter. A few of the Gotsumon were defeated, but there were still a few left. Everyone crowded around together, trying to protect one another.

"I wish Charlie was here to help us!" Nathan said, as the Gotsumon crept closer to them, "Our Digimon can't keep fighting like this!"

"Your wish is my command!" called a voice from on top of the deserted shop. Everyone looked up to see Charlie Koaimon standing on the roof of the shop.

"It's Charlie and Koaimon!" Ebemon exclaimed. Koaimon leapt high into the air and landed on the ground with a thud. She yelled at the Gotsumon.

"Over here you big bullies! Come and get it!" She called, getting their attention. Everyone gasped as the Gotsumon turned and began to charge at Koaimon, who, once again, leapt high into the air just as they were about to collide, sending them tumbling over and landing on top of one another.

"_Dusk-Blast!_"

"_Spinning Breeze!_" Jasumon and Roslamon finished off the Gotsumon, who lay on the ground defeated. "We did it!" Roslamon said, hugging Jasumon happily. Everyone cheered as Charlie carefully climbed down the drainpipe that was on the side of the building. Everyone ran towards her.

"You came in the nick of time!" Kai said happily, "If it weren't for you and Koaimon, we would have been too tired to beat them." Charlie laughed and smiled. Gemma noticed the bandages on her hands.

"What happened to your hands?" She asked her sister. But before Charlie could reply, there was a massive bang from one of the nearby buildings; it blew up, causing the Digidestined to dive onto the ground to protect themselves. When they looked up, they saw an enormous Digimon that appeared to be made out of rocks and wood; his eyes glowing green. Everyone gasped in sheer horror.

"That Digimon is Golemon," Jasumon said, "He's fierce enough as it is, but by the looks of it, he's infected, plus, he's at the Champion level! This is gonna be one tough battle!" The Golemon focused on the team and began to make his way over to them.

"Ebemon, Digivolve!" Kai exclaimed.

"Right! _Ebemon Digivolve to…Sunguramon!_" Sunguramon stood in front of his friends, preventing Golemon from getting to them. "_Thunder Claw!_" Sunguramon cried, striking his enemy. Golemon growled and hit Sunguramon in the face.

"Sunguramon, don't give up!" Kai cried.

"Sunguramon can't do this on his own; Skulomon, you need to Digivolve too!" Nathan said, holding his Digivice up to his friend.

"_Skulomon Digivolve to…Ubawamon!_" Ubawamon flew high into the air and landed on Golemon's shoulders. Golemon shrieked with confusion, and Ubawamon rapidly punched the Digimon in the face.

"_Rock Punch!_" Golemon quickly hit Ubawamon, sending him to ground. Sunguramon attempted to attack again.

"_Thunder Claw!_" He bellowed, but Golemon grabbed him by his arms, swung him around and threw him into Ubawamon, causing them both to hit the ground.

"This is no use," Ubawamon coughed, "He's way too strong, even for the both of us…"

"What are we gonna do now?" Nathan cried. Koaimon narrowed her eyes and ran towards Golemon.

"Koaimon don't go!" Charlie begged her, but Koaimon ignored her.

"_Winter Blaze!_" she called, throwing a freezing ball of energy at Golemon, who turned around and, with one swipe of his hand, knocked her over, flat onto her back."

"No!" Charlie called. She ran over to her friend and helped her to sit up. "What did you do that for? You know we can't win!" She cried.

"I had to do something, Charlie…our friends need us…" She said. Ubawamon and Sunguramon got to their feet and carried on trying to attack Golemon, but he was too fast and strong for them.

"But what can we possibly do?" Charlie asked, "Golemon took you out with one hit…" Koaimon smiled at her friend.

"Charlie…promise me, that if we ever get out of this mess, you'll never give up on anything. Not ever." She said. Charlie took a deep breath.

"I promise Koaimon. I won't let you or anyone else down, ever again."

"Then that's good enough for me." Koaimon replied. She began to glow, and so did Charlie's Digivice.

"What the…what's happening to you?" Charlie gasped. But Koaimon pulled herself to her feet and smiled.

"_Koaimon Digivolve to…Adhamamon!_" The newly Digivolved Digimon laughed triumphantly as she leapt high into the air, higher than she ever could have done in her Rookie form. Charlie stared in disbelief. Koaimon had transformed into a large Digimon on two feet; her fur was orange and yellow, with the tops of her arms bandaged, and she had orange hair that reached her shoulders. She had long fur around her neck, almost like a lion's mane, and her eyes were bright and purple.

"Adhamamon is Koaimon's Champion level. She's as fast as lightening and she can jump exceptionally high! I heard her ice attacks are enough to freeze her enemies dead in their tracks!" Enaimon explained.

Golemon roared and aimed his next attack at Charlie who was still sitting in the same spot. "_Rock Ball!_" He cried, sending off his attack. Charlie screamed, but in an instant, Adhamamon appeared next to her, grabbed her in her arms and leapt high into the air. Charlie yelled as they went higher and higher, and then fell back down again, Adhamamon gracefully landing on her feet.

"How'd you do that?" Charlie asked. Adhamamon laughed and smiled.

"I'm a Digimon Charlie, there are many things that I can do." She said. Charlie laughed, as she remembered having the same conversation with Koaimon when she first met her. Adhamamon put her friend down and then teleported over to Sunguramon and Ubawamon who had risen to their feet. "Lets teach Golemon a lesson he won't forget, boys," Adhamamon laughed, preparing to attack. Golemon charged at them, but all three dodged his attack.

"Be careful you don't get hit!" Kai called over to them. Adhamamon teleported in front of the angry Digimon.

"Hello there," She said sarcastically, and then teleported behind him again, "Oh look, I'm over here!" she mocked, teleporting in front of him, and behind him, again and again, confusing him and making him dizzy.

"Now's our chance!" Sunguramon said to Ubawamon. He stuck Golemon for a third time. "_Thunder Claw!_" His attack hit Golemon in the chest.

"_Emerald Flame!_" Ubawamon bellowed; his green fire attack knocking Golemon to his knees. Adhamamon leapt up so she was level with his face and prepared an attack.

"_Chilling Fist!_" Her hands became as cold as ice, and striking Golemon with her punch made the Digimon freeze before he finally collapsed to the ground, defeated; the Gotsumon who had recovered now cheering and clapping with delight.

* * *

"So the Digital World is infected by a virus, huh?" Charlie questioned as she and everyone else left the library that afternoon. "I wonder how long it'll be before the entire Digital World is infected."

"It's best not to worry about it for now," Stephanie said, "There's still an awful lot we don't know."

"Yeah…at least we were able to help the Gotsumon and Golemon." Charlie said.

"Not us, Charlie," Kai said.

"Huh?"

"You. If you hadn't have turned up; the Gotsumon and Golemon wouldn't be back to normal. It was your promise to Koaimon that allowed her to Digivolve and help us all out. And I'm sorry for yelling at you. You were just trying to help out your workmates."

"Thanks, Kai," Charlie said, "But I couldn't have done it without Koaimon." She stopped walking and bent down to face her friend. "I truly am sorry for the way I've acted today. I never want you to be in that kind of danger ever again, especially not because of me. I promise I won't let you down ever again." Koaimon smiled and took her hands.

"Thank you, my friend," she beamed. "That means an awful lot to me." Gemma looked up at her sister.

"So…you never did tell me what happened to your hands," she said. Charlie rolled her eyes as they made their way home.

"It was just an accident at work…I'll be ok, though." She said.

"Hey Koaimon, maybe you could Digivolve again and cool her burns down," Skulomon joked.

"No its ok, it isn't that bad," Charlie assured him.

"Or maybe you could teleport her to the doctors instead!" Peter laughed.

"Guys, it's fine, seriously!" Charlie said, everyone else laughing as they walked home.

**To Be Continued…**

_**What is this mysterious virus that is infecting the Digital World? How soon will it be before it spreads to the real world aswell? Find out on the next 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'!**_


	7. Answers at Last

**Digimon: The Jiponya Series**

**Episode Seven: Answers at Last**

"_Thunder Claw!"_ Sunguramon bellowed, striking a group of Gekomon. They collapsed and Kai, Stephanie, and Roslamon cheered him on.

* * *

"_Emerald Flame!"_ Ubawamon attacked the dozens of Elecmon, the green flames defeating them.

"_Way to go, Ubawamon!"_ Nathan cheered. Peter and Jasumon cheered aswell as the Elecmon began to recover.

* * *

"_Chilling Fist!"_ Charlie, Gemma and Enaimon watched as Adhamamon's powerful attack froze the charging Kiwimon into blocks of ice. Adhamamon then jumped and kicked the ice, causing it to smash, and the Kiwimon toppled over one by one. Adhamamon landed in front of her friends and smiled, giving a thumbs up.

"Done and dusted," She laughed, "we ought to let the others know that we defeated the infected Digimon in this area." Charlie took out her Digivice. The Digidestined had learnt that they could send emails to one another by using these new models of Digivice.

"Ok, I'll email Kai and Stephanie." She said.

"Maybe we ought to head back to the Digiport. We can meet them there," Gemma suggested.

"Good idea," Enaimon said. They turned and began to make their way back to the Digiport.

* * *

"I dunno about you guys, but I feel great today," Charlie said, folding her arms behind her head as the team walked along a path in the Digital World. Nathan laughed.

"You've changed your tune since yesterday," he said. "Why're you so happy today?"

"I just think it's awesome that we've managed to defeat so many of these infected Digimon in one morning," Charlie replied, "If we keep it up; I'm sure we'll be able to help everyone pretty soon."

"Well don't get your hopes up too high," Koaimon said, "We've sure got a long way to go."

"Yeah but I think we ought to go home for now," Nathan suggested, "After all, it is a Sunday, and our Mum's cooking us a roast lunch."

"Pfft, lucky; our parents are at work all day so we don't get a family lunch," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, and Stephanie's cooking isn't exactly brilliant," Peter sniggered. Jasumon laughed and high-fived him.

"Don't rub it in, Peter, or I just might take some of the infected fruit from here and accidentally slip it into your next meal," Stephanie said, crossing her arms. The team chuckled as they approached the TV box to take them back to the real world.

From behind a small tree, a bear-like Digimon wearing a purple cap watched as the team transported themselves home. He smiled to himself; his green eyes narrowing evilly. "Laugh and joke while you can, Digidestined, for your luck is about to run out." He said.

* * *

As 7pm approached in Japan, Yolei sighed as she sat down on her bed. Poromon bounced over to her. "What's the matter Yolei, you haven't been yourself since we got back from the Digital World yesterday." He said to her.

"Gee, I dunno Poromon," Yolei replied, hugging her knees, "I know Kai told us yesterday not to worry, but I guess…I just can't help it, you know? We've never had to face anything this big before…and the worst thing is, we don't even know just how big it is."

"Well then, let's figure it out," Poromon responded, "we all need to come up with some sort of plan where we can all work together as a team."

"Yeah…I just wish we could do it now. I'm tired of waiting, and I feel so helpless just sitting around when I could be out there with Charlie and the others…"

"I know what'll make you feel better; lets sneak some ice cream out of the kitchen!" Poromon squeaked, bouncing up and down. Yolei turned to her feathered friend and chuckled.

"Poromon!" She laughed.

* * *

Kai and Nathan sat the dinner table as it approached midday, waiting for their mother to serve their roast lunch. Their younger brothers and their stepfather also sat at the table, the youngest, a toddler in a high chair staring at a red flapping thing that was poking out from under the table cloth: Ebemon's ear. He and Skulomon hid under the table, eagerly hoping for their companions to sneak them some food. "I hope you're all hungry," their mother said as she began to serve portions of vegetables.

"Thanks," Kai and Nathan said. The family began to eat and also talked about their weekend.

"So how come you boys are always going off out somewhere lately?" Their stepfather asked them as he cut up his food, "It's not like you two."

"Oh…" Kai said nervously, trying to come up with an excuse, "its…its Charlie!" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head, "yeah, she's really paranoid about her weight, and, erm, Nathan and I said we'd go to the gym with her, along with some of our other friends, and we all just feel that getting out of the house, and just going for walks really helps us to keep fit." He shoved half of a potato into his mouth and chewed it furiously. The young toddler in the high chair had his eyes fixed on Ebemon's ear, which was constantly moving about.

"What a lame excuse," Nathan thought, rolling his eyes, "Charlie's one of the slimmest people I know!"

"Well, that's very thoughtful of you two," their mother said, "it makes a change from you being stuck on the computer all day. Honestly, its like you're trapped in your own little world sometimes." The toddler reached out his hand.

"Mum, you have no idea." Nathan laughed nervously. There was yelp of pain from underneath the table; the toddler had grabbed Ebemon's ear. Kai bit his lip and furiously kicked Ebemon as a way to tell him to keep quiet.

"What was that?" their mother asked, looking up at Kai.

"Ah nothing, I just, well, I have cramp in my foot from all this exercise…yeah, ow! It just needs some getting used to, that's all." His mother and stepfather exchanged glances, but asked him no more about it.

After their lunch, Kai collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. Nathan knocked on the door and came in. "Could your excuses get any more pathetic?" He laughed, Skulomon walking in after him, "Seeing you trying to avoid trouble is hilarious, you do know that, don't you?" Kai glared at his brother and smirked.

"Oh yeah, well lets see you try to come up with an excuse next time," he said, sitting up.

"Oh come on, I can do better than that. I mean, going to the gym because Charlie wants us to? You know she'll flip her lid if she thinks you've been calling her fat to our mum," Nathan couldn't help but laugh. Kai grabbed his pillow and launched it at his brother.

"Who's laughing now?" He mocked him, as Nathan pulled himself to his feet. Nathan grabbed the pillow and whacked Kai with it.

"Careful Kai, you might get cramp!" He joked. Skulomon and Ebemon exchanged glances and then looked back at their friends who continued to throw pillows at each other.

"These two fight more than infected Digimon, and that's on a good day," Ebemon sighed.

* * *

Back in the Digital World, the Digimon that had been spying on the Digidestined made his way up a flight of stone steps that appeared to belong to some sort of temple. He stopped when he reached the top to catch his breath, and then walked through the entrance. Inside, was a large group of Gazimon, around fifty of them standing in equal rows in straight lines; their eyes glowing the same sinister green. Behind them was a raised platform, with a large archway behind it. The bear-like Digimon looked up into the archway and spoke.

"I have arrived with news on the Digidestined children, Sir!" He said, raising his arms into the air.

"What do you know, Bearmon," a voice rumbled from inside the archway.

"They've defeated more and more of our infected Digimon in more and more areas. Pretty soon, the Digimon from this entire section of the Digital World will be restored."

"That cannot be!" The voice growled, "How dare some meddling humans attempt to interfere with our Great Master's plan!" A figure emerged from the archway. He was a large red fox-like creature, on all fours. His long claws were purple, and his snout was incredibly long and thin; his teeth were enormous. His legs were strapped with black belts, and his eyes were fierce.

"There is something else, Fangmon, Sir!" Bearmon continued, "One of those humans had Jasumon working with him."

"Jasumon? How dare he deceive us! Bearmon, capture that little traitor and his friends, and bring them to me!" Fangmon growled angrily, turning around and walking back through the archway, "He shall not get away with this."

* * *

"Peter, will you please eat something? This isn't because I threatened to poison your meals, is it? You know I was only kidding, right?" Stephanie asked her little brother as they sat at the table with Roslamon and Jasumon. Peter sighed and frowned.

"No," Peter said, "I know you were just kidding. I just don't feel hungry."

"You gotta eat Peter, you need to keep up your strength for when we're fighting in the Digital World." Jasumon reassured him, trying to get him to eat.

"Yeah but all I can think about is going back and saving those poor Digimon…I can't sit here and eat knowing that the fate of the two worlds are in our hands! I think we should go back and keep fighting."

"Peter," Stephanie said, "sometimes you need to take a time out. Nobody can constantly fight forever."

"Stephanie's right," Roslamon said, nodding her head, "Fighting isn't always the answer. Sometimes we need to stop and take a break, and try and come up with a new strategy."

"Yeah but what if nothing works? Izzy told us that the only way to help the infected Digimon is the knock them out so that the virus gets eliminated as they recover." Peter replied.

"There has to be another way," Stephanie sighed, "I really hate to see those poor Digimon get hurt…especially when its us causing them the pain."

"Yeah, but you have to realize we're doing it to help them. I'm sure the victims of the virus understand that," Roslamon said. Jasumon frowned and his ears drooped sadly.

"It sure is painful. I can tell you that much," he said sadly, "It isn't nice to wake up and not remember why you have a raging headache, and have no recollection of causing so much damage." He sighed. Peter stood up from his chair and clenched his fists.

"Well I'm not gonna sit around anymore; I say lets go to the Digital World and find another way to help the infected Digimon!" He said.

"But we can't go without our friends," Jasumon said, "Its too dangerous to go alone."

"Yeah besides, you still haven't eaten yet." Stephanie said. But Peter sighed and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'd rather be out there stopping all of this from happening," he said, as he walked away from the table and made his way upstairs. Stephanie got up and went after him.

"Peter, don't go!" She begged him. But Peter began to run up the stairs, gaining speed when he realized Stephanie was chasing him. He rushed into Stephanie's room.

"I have to go! We're wasting time just waiting around," he argued. He quickly took out his Digivice and held it up to the monitor. The Digiport popped up. Stephanie skidded to a halt when she reached her room. She gasped and rushed forward.

"Peter, if you go, I am not going in there after you!" She warned. Peter rolled his eyes. Stephanie gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. She launched herself at her brother, pushing him away from the computer. They fell to the ground, and Stephanie held Peter down.

"OOOOW!" Peter cried, kicking his legs madly, and waving his arms about frantically, trying to get Stephanie off him. "Get off me! Let me go!"

"Only if you promise to get back downstairs and stay down there!" She growled.

"Never!" Peter bellowed. Jasumon and Roslamon appeared at the door and gasped.

"What are you doing?" Roslamon exclaimed, holding her face with her paws, "You guys shouldn't be fighting!" Peter lifted his head and grabbed Stephanie's hand in his mouth, and bit down furiously. Stephanie screamed loudly and jumped up, allowing Peter to get to his feet.

"That's it!" Stephanie shouted.

"Uh oh…" Peter said. He turned and jumped over Roslamon and Jasumon; Stephanie chased him furiously. Peter leapt down the stairs, and ran through the living room, and into the kitchen. He stopped when he reached the table, grasping the edges of it. Stephanie stopped at the other side of the table and panted, catching her breath.

"Give me your Digivice," she hissed at him.

"_What?!"_ Peter exclaimed, "There's no way you're having my Digivice!"

"It's the only way to stop you from going to the Digital World, now hand it over Peter!" Stephanie demanded. But Peter quickly climbed up onto the table and leapt off it onto the floor, knocking over his and Stephanie's dinners in the process. He rushed back up the stairs and back into Stephanie's room; Stephanie angrily running after him.

"Digiport Open!" Peter held up his Digivice, and was pulled through the screen.

"Peter!" Stephanie cried, "Oh you just wait till I get hold of you, you'll be in so much trouble," She grumbled, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her Digivice. She held it up to the screen.

"Stephanie, wait! What about the others?" Roslamon asked.

"We can't just leave him!" Stephanie said, "He's my brother, and we don't exactly have time to tell the others. Besides, he even left Jasumon behind!" She turned back to the computer and was pulled into the screen. Roslamon and Jasumon exchanged looks and then jumped towards the computer too, following Stephanie back to the Digital World. When they crashed into the ground, Peter was already sprinting away from the TV box. "PETER!" Stephanie shouted after him, "YOU CAN'T JUST RUN OFF ALONE!" She shot up from the ground and ran as fast as she could after her brother. Roslamon and Jasumon followed her. Peter continued to run across the sandy desert; forgetting why he had wanted to go back to the Digital World in the first place. He laughed hysterically as his sister ran after him. It had turned into one massive game off chase, and Peter loved to wind Stephanie up.

Roslamon and Jasumon ran as fast as they could after their friends. "Do you think you guys could slow down? Our legs aren't as long as yours and we can't run as fast as you can!" Roslamon called after them. But the two humans ignored them, each of them gaining speed. Peter turned his head to laugh at Stephanie again, but when he turned his head back to look ahead of him, he gasped in horror as the ground below him collapsed, pulling Peter down with it. He yelled in shock as he fell, rolling down the edges of the hole and finally hitting the bottom of the pit with a hard, loud thud.

"Peter!" Stephanie exclaimed, forgetting her anger and rushing towards the ditch to try and help her brother. Roslamon and Jasumon caught up and looked down through the hole. "Peter, can you hear me?" Stephanie called down to him. Peter moaned loudly, and pushed himself up with his hands.

"I'm ok, I think," he said, looking up at his sister and the Digimon.

"You need to try and climb out," Jasumon called down to him, "Try and grab my paw!" Jasumon leaned in and reached his paw out for Peter to take. Peter approached the edge and attempted to climb out, slipping back down every time.

"It's too high for me!" He wailed, "I can't get out!"

A Digimon slowly crept up behind Stephanie and the Digimon as they peered down through the ditch, none of them noticing him. He reached his paws out as the three tried to help Peter. "Just hang in there, we'll think of something, ok?" Stephanie said to Peter. Bearmon laughed loudly and pushed Stephanie with all his might, causing her too to fall down the ditch with a loud scream. Roslamon and Jasumon turned angrily to Bearmon, preparing to attack. Peter and Stephanie's Digivices began to beep.

"What is that?" Peter exclaimed, looking up at Bearmon in horror.

"Bearmon. A Rookie level Digimon with a powerful Bear Fist attack. He's usually a kind hearted Digimon, but why is he attacking us?" Roslamon explained. Bearmon laughed again and attempted to attack Roslamon and Jasumon, who did their best to fight him off.

"Our Digivices are beeping, so that must mean he's infected. Don't give up!" Stephanie called up to them, but they all gasped when a large group of Gazimon appeared, the Digivices began to beep louder. The Gazimon began charging at them on Bearmon's command, causing Roslamon and Jasumon to fall down the ditch too. Peter and Stephanie approached them and pulled them to their feet as Bearmon ordered the Gazimon to attack.

"We are Gazimon! We show no mercy when we fight our enemies! Our Electric Stun Blast attack will shock you into next week!"

"Guys," Roslamon said, "I don't think we can win this one." They all stepped back in horror as the Gazimon crept forward with ropes in their hands, their eyes glowing menacingly.

* * *

The Gazimon moved in a huge group over the sandy land, a few of them holding on to the ends of some rope, dragging what was tied to the other side of it. Stephanie, Peter, Roslamon and Jasumon were pulled over the ground by the Gazimon, each of them with their arms tied behind their backs. Bearmon lead the group to a large temple, and the Gazimon forced the Digidestined and their Digimon inside, where they landed on the ground with a thud. Stephanie looked up at Bearmon angrily.

"What did we do to deserve this?" She yelled. Peter struggled, trying to free himself from his ropes.

"Trespassers are not welcome in this soon-to-be newly converted Digital World," Bearmon snickered, circling them. The Gazimon stepped back away from them and watched.

"Soon to be converted? What do you mean?" Roslamon demanded. Bearmon chuckled quietly.

"You see, you troublesome Digidestined have only been making things a lot worse for us, and now you must pay the price."

"But we're trying to help the Digital World!" Peter exclaimed, "I don't think you understand what's going on here, Bearmon!"

"Oh but I think it is you that are mistaken," Bearmon grinned evilly, "For we know exactly what is going on, and my leader has had enough of you interfering with our Great Master's Plan!"

"What plan? Bearmon, you need to snap out of it! You're infected, don't you see? This is exactly what we're trying to prevent!" Stephanie tried to explain. But Bearmon became angry.

"Silence! You know nothing about the creatures you call 'Infected Digimon'. If it weren't for you Digidestined," he said, walking over to Jasumon and looking him in the eye, "your friend Jasumon here, would still be working for his leader, Fangmon." Peter, Stephanie and Roslamon gasped in shock and Jasumon narrowed his eyes.

"Fangmon is no leader of mine!" Jasumon hissed, "The ones I follow are the Digidestined!"

"So then you are a traitor!" Bearmon argued, "All traitors of Fangmon, and especially the Great Master will suffer severe consequences!"

"No, you leave Jasumon alone!" Peter squirmed, desperate to free himself. There was a low laugh from the other side of the temple. The group looked up as Fangmon approached from the shadows, his huge teeth gleaming dangerously.

"I am Fangmon, a Digimon at the Champion level. Don't try to fight me, I assure that you shall not succeed!"

"So, the little human boy wishes to protect Jasumon," Fangmon sneered as he slowly approached Peter, evil glinting in his eye. "Is that a wise choice, petty human? To protect such a traitor?"

"Jasumon is no traitor, you big bully!" Roslamon shouted, "He's our friend and you're-"

"Silence!" Fangmon snapped his jaws at Roslamon who howled in pain and fell unconscious, the ropes holding her limp body upright.

"Roslamon, no!" Stephanie cried, trying to reach her friend, "No, how dare you, what have you done?" Fangmon grinned and turned to Jasumon, ignoring Stephanie.

"So Jasumon, do your friends know what you are responsible for? Have you told them how you've been helping to produce the very thing they are trying to destroy?"

"That's not Jasumon's fault!" Peter yelled, "He couldn't help it if he got infected! He's my Digimon and he's on my side now!"

"Your Digimon?" Fangmon laughed, "And just how do you know that for sure? How do you know that you can trust him, or any other Digimon in the Digital World?"

"Because I'm his friend!" Jasumon growled angrily. "I would never let Peter get hurt!" Fangmon glanced sideways at him.

"Is that so?" He said, laughing darkly. Stephanie and Jasumon watched in horror as Fangmon leaped forward, grabbed Peter by the ropes he was bound in and dragged him away. He pushed him over and placed his huge paw on top of Peter's back and stared at Jasumon.

"Peter!" Stephanie cried, starting to cry. Peter struggled, but was unable to move.

"Alright then Jasumon, if you really are a loyal friend to this boy, then you'll leave him and come back and work for me." Fangmon stated. Bearmon and the Gazimon watched and listened carefully.

"No way!" Jasumon answered, "I'll never help you carry out your stupid plan!"

"Then so be it," Fangmon replied. He grabbed Peter in his jaws, and lifted him from the ground, Peter crying out for him to stop.

"Put him down Fangmon! Leave him alone!" Jasumon demanded.

"What will it be, Jasumon?" Bearmon said, "You have a choice. You can agree to work for Fangmon again and we'll spare your friends' lives. Or, you can watch this boy become Fangmon's next meal!" Jasumon and Stephanie gasped in horror.

"How can you be so heartless!" Stephanie cried out.

"The only heartless one is Jasumon, should he decide to see you all suffer." Bearmon laughed. Jasumon snapped his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, whining loudly in distress. Fangmon tightened his grip on Peter.

"Help me, please!" Peter cried, tears streaming down his face.

"I can't let Peter get hurt," Jasumon said, turning to look at Stephanie, "I have to do what Fangmon says. It's the only way."

"But…Jasumon!" Stephanie replied, shaking her head.

"I think I have a plan," he said so that nobody else could hear, "go and find help…and trust me." Stephanie nodded, wondering what Jasumon's plan was. Jasumon turned back to look at Fangmon.

"Put him down Fangmon, Sir. I'll do what you wish, but let my friends go first!" Fangmon dropped Peter to the ground.

"Very well." Fangmon said. He ordered the Gazimon to remove Stephanie, Peter and Roslamon from the temple and watched as they were forced out. The Gazimon then pushed a huge boulder in front of the entrance, preventing them from being able to come back in.

"Jasumon, no!" Peter yelled. But the entrance was sealed, and Jasumon was separated from them.

Peter, Stephanie and Roslamon were left alone outside of the temple, the ropes still wrapped tightly around them. Peter was lying on the ground; squirming and wriggling like a worm, desperate to free himself and to help Jasumon. Stephanie sat still with Roslamon's head resting on her lap, begging for her to be all right. She looked up at Peter. "It's no use," she said sadly, "there's nothing we can do now."

"Yes there is!" Peter shouted, "I'm not gonna give up so easily! I have got to get back in there and save Jasumon before it's too late!" Stephanie suddenly remembered what Jasumon had said about going for help.

"You're right," she said, "I'm sorry, Peter. I'll do my best to help you, I promise." Peter stopped squirming and sat up, sighing.

"I should have listened to you, Stephanie. All I wanted to do was come here to help the Digital World, and I made it worse. I should have stayed at home. Jasumon would still be safe." He lowered his head, trying to fight back the tears.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, kiddo," Roslamon's quiet voice said, as she opened her eyes. Peter and Stephanie looked down at her.

"Roslamon," Stephanie said with relief, "I was so worried. Are you ok?"

"I'll be just fine," Roslamon replied, attempting to sit up, "we have got to get these ropes off of us somehow. Or, you guys could at least free your hands. That way you can use your Digivices to contact the others."

"Great idea, Roslamon," Peter said brightly. "How are we gonna do that though?"

"Do you think maybe you could bite through the ropes Roslamon?" Stephanie asked desperately. Roslamon blinked.

"Err, yeah, I can try, I guess." Roslamon shuffled over to Stephanie and lowered her head, grabbing the ropes around her chest in her tiny jaws. Stephanie and Peter watched with anticipation while Roslamon chewed on the ropes as quickly as she could. Stephanie could feel the ropes loosening around her body as they grew weaker the more Roslamon chewed. With one final bite, the ropes snapped and Stephanie was freed.

"You did it!" Stephanie exclaimed as she began tugging on the ropes on Roslamon in order to free her, "Thanks Roslamon!" Stephanie then turned to Peter and untied his ropes. She then removed her Digivice from her pocket and stared at it.

"I hope the others aren't too busy," Peter said, watching his sister type out a message on her Digivice.

"Me too Peter," Roslamon said, looking up at the temple that was impossible for them to get in alone, "me too."

* * *

Jasumon followed Fangmon deeper into the temple with Bearmon behind him. He could see in front of them a small bowl of blackened fruit. Jasumon gasped, he recognized it as the same type of fruit he had eaten before becoming infected. He took a deep breath and finally confronted Fangmon.

"Fangmon, Sir, I would like to request information on what you're planning to do to the Digital World and why." He said. Fangmon half turned his head to glare at him.

"How dare you question Fangmon!" Bearmon cried angrily, waving his paws about.

"Silence, Bearmon," Fangmon demanded. He turned to face Jasumon who looked up at him without fear in his eyes. "Well, well, Jasumon, what a curious little Digimon you are."

"I just thought I'd be better off knowing why if I'm to follow your orders," Jasumon replied firmly. Fangmon gave a low chuckle.

"Very well," he said, "The Digimon you call 'Infected Digimon' are creatures under the control of our Great Master. You may have noticed, Jasumon, that the Digital World's structure is changing. Soon enough, the entire Digital World will be completely under our control."

"So its your Master that's destroying the Digital World!" Jasumon snapped.

"Not destroying, you fool," Fangmon hissed, "By infecting this world with our power, and allowing it to spread, the more powerful our Master becomes. One day, when his virus has taken over the Digital World and he has gained enough strength and power, he will be in charge. He shall rule the entire Digital World!"

"But why? That doesn't seem very fair to me. Do you really want to live in such a horrid world?" Jasumon asked. Fangmon growled.

"In time you shall come to see just how wrong you are," he hissed again, "Our Master is a great believer of strength and power. With him in charge, the Digital World will have stricter rules and everything will go his way. Then it'll be a better place for all."

"But the Digital World is fine the way it is!" Jasumon insisted, "Why would you want to change it! There's nothing wrong with it!"

"Once again, you are wrong!" Fangmon snapped irritably, "Eight years ago, human beings started to make their way into our world, disrupting the balance between this world and theirs. Ever since, chaos has broken out and plans have gone greatly wrong. Destiny Stones have been destroyed. The ones you call Digidestined have interfered too much with our plans to take over the Digital World and make it our own, and now everyone must pay the price."

"What are you talking about?" Jasumon asked, shaking his head.

"The virus is spreading rapidly," Fangmon continued, starting to circle Jasumon in order to intimidate him, "the structure of the Digital World is changing, and Infected Digimon are being sent to the Real World." Jasumon gasped in horror.

"But why the Real World too?"

"It's what those pathetic human beings deserve after trying to meddle with our plans. Only this time, they shall not succeed. Sooner or later, not only will all of the Digimon be under our control, but so shall every human being aswell!" Fangmon let out a loud series of laughs while Jasumon stared at him in horror.

There was a massive explosion. Jasumon covered his head with his paws and fell to the ground. Fangmon and Bearmon yelled in horror and shock and backed away. Jasumon slowly opened his eyes and looked around at the dust that was now floating around him. It was so thick that he could no longer see Fangmon or Bearmon, but he noticed that the temple now bore a huge hole. He looked through the dust to see a tall yellow figure standing with her hands up, ready to attack again. By her side, a small blonde girl stood. Jasumon gasped with delight.

"Charlie! Adhamamon!" He called, running towards them, but Charlie gasped with shock.

"Jasumon, look out!" She yelled as Fangmon roared loudly, leaping over Jasumon's head and landing in front of him.

"So, you think your friends will save you? How dare you try to trick me!" He lifted his huge paw to swipe at the small Digimon, but Adhamamon teleported in front of him to fight him off. Fangmon hit Adhamamon in the face who fell to the ground.

"Watch out!" Charlie cried as Adhamamon pulled herself to her feet. Fangmon readied himself to attack again, but out of nowhere, Ubawamon flew with Nathan on his back, and grabbed Fangmon by the scruff of his neck, bringing him into the air. Fangmon roared in anger as Stephanie, Peter, Kai and Gemma ran into the temple with their Digimon by their side. Peter ran over to Jasumon and hugged him. "I was so worried about you!" He said. Jasumon smiled but then gasped when he saw the massive group of Gazimon behind Peter.

"Peter, run!" He yelled, grabbing Peter's hand to lead him to safety, but they stopped when Bearmon stepped out in front of them.

"Where will you run to now?" He asked sarcastically, laughing evilly. Jasumon gritted his teeth and stepped forward.

"_Dusk-Blast!_" He attacked Bearmon who shielded his face from the attack with his paw. Bearmon looked up at him.

"Now that's no way to treat your superiors!" He yelled. Peter clenched his fists angrily. Adhamamon, Sunguramon and Ubawamon were still attempting to fight off Fangmon and another group of Gazimon. Nathan and Kai stood together encouraging them to fight, and Charlie, Gemma and Enaimon stood with Stephanie and Roslamon.

"Fangmon's too strong," Gemma said sadly, watching as Fangmon clenched his jaws around Sunguramon's arm. Stephanie kicked the ground furiously and let out a cry of anger. She looked down at Roslamon.

"We have to help," she said desperately, "They need us."

"But there's not a lot you can do," Charlie said, "Roslamon is a Rookie, and she'd stand no chance against Fangmon, especially not if our Champion level Digimon are struggling!"

"Well then I'll just have to Digivolve!" Roslamon yelled. She narrowed her eyes and charged at some Gazimon that were pinning Adhamamon to the ground, but Fangmon managed to knock her away easily.

"You leave her alone!" Adhamamon shrieked at Fangmon as she kicked away some of the Gazimon.

Jasumon and Peter were still trapped by Bearmon and the other group of Gazimon. They were creeping closer to them, ready to attack them. Peter gulped. "Jasumon, I'm so sorry I got us into this mess, I really am!" He said fearfully.

"Don't be sorry Peter," Jasumon replied nervously, "it's not like you wanted this to happen. We'll get through this, somehow."

"I hope so," Peter whimpered, wiping his eyes dry. Jasumon smiled.

"I know so," he said. Peter looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"You're right," he said firmly, "Look Jasumon, my sister really needs help. Roslamon is struggling to help the others over there," he gestured to them; Fangmon now had Stephanie, Charlie and Gemma cornered and Roslamon was trying to help Adhamamon, Sunguramon and Ubawamon fight off the Gazimon, "we aren't much use cowering behind these bullies over here!"

"That's right!" Jasumon yelled, turning to look at Bearmon, "You hear that? We're not afraid of you! So back off!" Bearmon laughed again and ordered the Gazimon to charge at Jasumon and Peter. Peter yelled and Jasumon jumped in front of him to protect him.

Roslamon finally looked up to see the human girls and Enaimon in danger. "No," she yelled starting to run towards them, "Stephanie, I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Both Stephanie's and Peter's Digivices began to glow, and so did their Digimon.

"_Jasumon Digivolve to…Wangavumon!_"

"_Roslamon Digivolve to…Vumamon!_"

Wangavumon roared loudly at the charging Gazimon who turned and ran the opposite direction, screaming with fear. Vumamon leapt at Fangmon, biting into the back of his neck and throwing him to the ground. Everyone stared in astonishment.

"Wangavumon. The Champion level of Jasumon. You guys may think he looks like DarkWangavumon, and that's because he is! The only difference is he's a lot friendlier now he isn't infected." Adhamamon explained.

"Vumamon is a powerful wolf-like Digimon with a howl that stills the night sky. She's Roslamon's Champion form, and she can run for miles and still never lose her energy!" Sunguramon said. Wangavumon was a large grey dog with yellow clawed paws and yellow spikes on his back. His fangs were huge, and his back feet had yellow boots, a lot like Jasumon did, and he had a busy fox-like tail.

Vumamon, on the other hand, had the physic of a wolf. She was covered in black fur and stood on all fours, her huge white paws were armed with thick black claws. She had white stripes across her back and huge blue eyes.

"Get to the others, Peter, and keep safe. We'll take it from here!" Wangavumon called. He leapt into the air and landed in front of Fangmon who was still trying to get back up. Peter ran over to Kai and Nathan, and Charlie, Gemma, Stephanie and Enaimon joined them. Adhamamon, Sunguramon and Ubawamon gathered up the Gazimon and Bearmon, and Vumamon and Wangavumon circled Fangmon, growling angrily.

"So you think Digivolving will save you?" Fangmon sneered, "_Blast Coffin!_" He aimed an attack at Vumamon who dodged in easily.

"_Shadow-Pyro!_" Wangavumon called. A dark ball of energy burst from his mouth and hit Fangmon in the face. He stumbled a bit and roared with anger.

"Yeah, way to go!" Peter called happily. Everyone else cheered them on.

"Vumamon, now's your chance!" Stephanie called. Vumamon grinned and galloped towards Fangmon at full speed.

"_Werewolf-Spirit!_" Vumamon's bodyflashed white, she opened her mouth; wolf-like ghosts erupted from her and struck Fangmon. Fangmon roared once again in pain and anger, the Gazimon began to panic at seeing their leader in such distress.

"This is it," Sunguramon said to Ubawamon and Adhamamon, "We can finish this, now! _Thunder Claw!" _

"_Emerald Flame!_"

"_Chilling Fist!_" The Gazimon were unable to take anymore, the entire group lost consciousness. Bearmon cried out in fear and fled the temple before anyone could stop him. Fangmon was weak; he could no longer fight the Digidestined. Wangavumon and Vumamon stood either side of him, and Sunguramon, Ubawamon and Adhamamon landed in front of him. Fangmon growled.

"Why," he began, "Why do you insist on destroying our plans for the future?" Kai stepped forward.

"Plans? You really think that brainwashing these innocent Digimon and infecting them is doing anyone any good?" He snapped angrily.

"You fool!" Fangmon growled, "It is not your place to interfere! Who do you think you are to try and prevent our Great Master's Plan?"

"Don't you even care about how much pain you are going to cause?" Wangavumon asked. Fangmon laughed. His legs wobbled, he was weak.

"You will all regret this, someday. You may have weakened me for now, but I assure you, your fighting skills will not be enough to save you if you keep interfering. Once the virus takes over, our Master will be unbeatable!" Fangmon laughed once again and stepped back into the shadows, disappearing from the temple.

Stephanie let out an enormous sigh and hung her head. "Stephanie," Vumamon said as she approached her. Stephanie patted her head gently and then hugged her.

"You were great," she said quietly, "I don't know what I would have done without you today." Vumamon smiled. Peter walked over to Wangavumon and stared up at him.

"Wow, Jasumon, you look incredible…I mean, Wangavumon." He said. Wangavumon laughed. "Don't ever listen to what Fangmon says. You're no traitor. You're a great friend to me, and you really proved your loyalty today. I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry that I got us into this mess."

"Peter, don't be sorry," Wangavumon explained, "you insisting on coming here today has resulted in one scary experience, yes, but because of it, I've managed to discover so much. Fangmon revealed a lot of information to me today. Information which I think will be very, very useful, and I couldn't have done it without you."

"What kind of information?" Nathan asked curiously. But as he said this, the Gazimon began to wake up. Wangavumon looked down at them.

"I will explain all I have learnt on the way home. For now, we have to get the Gazimon back to their homes." He said. Peter agreed, and he climbed onto Wangavumon's back, and Stephanie climbed onto Vumamon's. Adhamamon, Sunguramon and Ubawamon allowed their partners and the Gazimon to climb onto their shoulders; and some others sat behind Stephanie and Peter on their Digimons' backs. Gemma and Enaimon sat on one of Adhamamon's shoulders, and then Wangavumon and Vumamon lead the way out of the temple and across the Digital World to take the Gazimon home.

Peter and Stephanie looked at each other as they rode across the sandy plains. The both smiled at each other, each silently promising to never fight with each other the way they did that afternoon again.

* * *

In the darkest, most infected areas of the Digital World, Bearmon sat on the ground, watching Fangmon pace impatiently. "Don't worry, Sir," Bearmon said nervously, "They may have beaten you this time, but next time we'll be ready for them!"

"There shouldn't be a next time," Fangmon hissed, "They should have been destroyed there and then. That traitor, Jasumon. I will make him pay, no matter what the cost."

"How're you gonna do that?" Bearmon asked. Fangmon grinned, evil glinting in his eye.

"That fool may think I told him everything," he began, "but he knows nothing about the Destiny Stones. When those Digidestined realize what the only real thing is to prevent the virus from taking over, it will be far too late."

**To Be Continued…**

_**Who is Fangmon's Great Master, and what is so important about the Destiny Stones? Find out on the next 'Digimon: Digital Monsters'!**_


End file.
